The Rising Storm
by Mutant0401
Summary: The story of Breath of the Wild, as told by me! I was never satisfied with the very vague memories and always found the backstory to BOTW to be the most interesting part. Now with heavy inspiration from Calm waters run deep (MaryDragon defo check it out if somehow you haven't already) and my own imagination here is a more relationship-driven story. Originally on AO3 but here it is!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Disturbance**

Small Prologue not in Zelda's POV :)

He walked, tentatively at first, through the great steel archway leading to Castle Town, a hazy smile on his face, a thicket of dirty blonde hair on his head and _that_ sword on his back. After a short time, he seemed to gain some confidence in the hustle and bustle of the town marketplace as he began to smile more broadly and peered interestedly into the illustrious carts of the many merchants and traders that often did business here. However, it was not long before what can only be described as a small riot broke out as the general populous started to scream and shout, apparently in sheer shock and awe of the sword that was glinting shyly on the boys back.

"SETTLE DOWN, SETTLE DOWN", cried a tall guard from the back of the crowd that had now formed. "PLEASE STAND ASIDE SO WE CAN-", he stopped mid-sentence, tongue-tied as his eyes fell first from the boy's face to the weapon strapped to his back... Finally pulling himself together he paced dramatically into the crowd, not an easy feat as seemingly hundreds of people had now flocked like birds to the point of interest and rescued the now red-faced and bemused young man from the throng. "What's your name son?" the guard asked in a respectful tone, quite the opposite of his commanding bellow from earlier.

"L-link", the boy spluttered, still trying to recover his breath after half a town had tried to catch a glimpse of him.

"Well then, Link", the guard murmured mysteriously, "You've got an appointment with the King."

 _BANG BANG_ _BANG_

"Princess Zelda!" called a voice from outside my door, "Princess, the King requests your presence in the throne room at once".

"I'll be right there..." I called back dully, straightening myself into a sitting position from the bed I had been reading on. Pulling on the assortment of clothing that had been selected for me this morning I stared at my reflection once in the mirror, noticing the uneven tufts of hair that always presented themselves early in the morning. " _Ah well even Princesses can't always be perfect",_ I told myself as I hurried down the sun streamed corridors toward the throne room. On my way, I saw the usual activity of maids rushing around with tubs of laundry and guards standing stock still outside of empty room upon empty room. I almost pitied them, paid to stand there for hours at a time with little to no interaction. They at least knew their place in the world and had a warm and loving home to return to at the end of each day. What did I have? A life of uncertainty, failure and a cold father whose eyes showed only disappointment each time they fell onto her...

A few moments later, I stepped cautiously into the throne room not wanting to alert the people there to my presence but this proved impossible as the hall was now full of people. They all glanced at me for a moment then their eyes snapped back, as if magnetised, to the centre of the room where a young sandy-haired boy? No he was approaching manhood… and yet he still carried the childish streak of positivity in his eyes that had long since vanished from my own heart.

"Ah Zelda!" said a booming voice from the middle of the room, "come forward and see him for yourself." The voice, which belonged to her father, the king, now she thought about it, then became quieter as he spoke softly to the.. _person_ kneeling on the floor. I approached the pair slowly, deliberately taking care not to make a fool of myself while I thought of what to say that could get me back to my room quickest. Then I saw what was making even the most bigoted nobles in the room mute and what clearly gave my father a reason to treat this newcomer like a son. Lying dutifully against the boys back was the glimmering hilt of a sword, a magnificent sword would be an understatement so the only two words that do it justice are "master sword".

"Yes excellent…. Oh so you know the other champions already too! Excellent, perfect, marvellous... Yes your father always was a superb knight and I don't doubt you will be also!"

"Father" I stated to the hall at last, determined to pull his attention from his new pet, "What have I been summoned here for?" I already knew… but I needed to hear him say it, make it final, definite.

"Ah yes Zelda! This here is Link" _Link…._ "He will be acting as your appointed knight from tomorrow's ceremony!"

"I….Um…" spluttered Link in a tone that was more mature than his face showed and took me somewhat by surprise.

" _Tomorrows Ceremony?!" Oh wait "_ Father I have no need of a… a… chaperone!" I stated hotly "I can manage and have been managing just fine for the last 16 years of my life! How will having this boy" he flinched slightly at this but I took a savage pleasure in the way his face dropped "assist me in any-"

"SILENCE" my father bellowed "This is not negotiable Zelda! Tomorrow you and the other champions will go with Link here and complete the ceremony. That is all I need say to you!" And he turned and walked away leaving me shell-shocked and shaking in the middle of a slowly emptying room. _What now….._

"Uhh excuse me… Your highness?" _He_ said with a nervous tone "Um your father… uh the King never told me where I am to sleep and ea-"

"Oh well if he didn't tell you I guess you'd better find out for yourself _HERO!_ " and I stalked from the hall barely able to hold back the scream that was slowly building in my lungs.

I flung open my bedroom door and slammed myself into the nearest chair, my chest heaving with fury, hurt and most of all panic. The re-emergence of the sword that seals the darkness was a sure sign that Ganon's return was fast approaching and what did I have to show for my devotion and dedication… NOTHING! And here he is waltzing up to an old tree and just grabbing is path to the finish line! Then suddenly a loud clattering and the sound of a large boulder being rolled down a quarry exploded outside my door as Revali, Mipha, Urbosa and Daruk staggered into view explaining the sounds she had heard seconds before.

"Princess!" said Revali "This must be a joke right? We've just seen a _boy_ walking across the training field carrying the master sword! And now I find that he is also to be assigned to you! He's short, doesn't look strong enough to wield a blade of grass and can't even beat me in a flying range!"

"Really Revali!" scolded Mipha "How on earth could he beat a race of bird people in a flying range! And while we're on the subject of Link he fully deserves that sword on his back and is a wonderful man to boot! Or fin… I can't really wear boots but why would I plan on marrying him later down the line if he wasn't able to _wield a blade of grass_?!"

"Link is the one you spoke about all those years ago?" I asked "He was the one that walked into Zora's domain and asked for Zora's Sapphire as a birthday present for his mother?"

"Wait wait" It was Urbosa that spoke up next "He walked into Zora's domain and asked for the Zora Princesses engagement gift just like that so he could give it as a gift?!... That voe has guts I'll say that!"

"Well I don't think he knew the symbolism of the sapphire he just said he's heard stories of how pretty it was and thought it would make a great present! But he was sweet so I told him that he couldn't have it now but to visit anytime he wanted and perhaps… ask again… when he was… older…" Mipha trailed off as a red blush crept up her cheeks.

"Well the little guy always did know how to make a first impression!" rumbled Daruk "First time I saw him he was trekking up Death Mountain with no heat gear at all without a care in the world. It was only once he collapsed and tumbled around 2 miles down the mountain directly onto my doorstep that he finally asked for some help!"

"If he had wings he would have got to the top, done 3 loops of the crater and come down in time for lunch!" sneered Revali from the balcony on which he always took refuge. "Seems to me like he's a slow witted, reckless fool who seems to get into trouble wherever he goes, if you ask me it could even have been a mistake that the sword even let him take it."

"No Revali… the sword does not make mistakes, it has appeared time and time again throughout history to the hero of the given time. And time and again the story is the same. The hero fights Ganon and the Princess seals him away…" and with that she burst into tears "I-I c-can't even f-fill my role i-in all this! You all d-deserve those blue tunics a-and I'm just a f-fraud!"

"Princess!" they all chimed at once.

"Nobody is working harder than you"

"Don't put yourself down you do everything you can"

On and on this stream of encouragement went until I was in a slightly better mood and could open my bloodshot and tear strewn eyes.

"Honestly Princess please" it was Mipha who spoke and her tone was calm and fluid, much like the water of her people "If it is Link's presence that upsets you I can assure you that e is a good man and if anyone can be both a guardian and a friend, a hero and a normal Hylian, Link can!"

"And princess" Urbosa spoke from the corner for the third time that night, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips "Not many Vai get handed such a handsome Voe all to themselves on a platter like this. I wouldn't mind."

And just as some heat started building in my cheeks I and the rest of the champions all shouted cries of disgust (from me and Revali), Horror and perhaps jealousy (from Mipha) and a confused sound that possible came from Daruk.

"Hands off…. ALL OF YOU" Mipha hissed brandishing her spear threateningly as I tried to imagine what Link constantly pacing behind me would feel like, those eyes that would eventually only show disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Circle**

I shall not deny that I slept badly that night; riddled as I was with dreams of dark shadows closing around me, drawing ever closer. And a new addition tonight, there he was, a dark figure sneering from a far flung corner of my dream world, mocking the failure of a princess he had been given the arduous task of protecting. _Why did he appear here? And at now of all times?!_

My head snapped up from my pillow and as I pulled a strand of hair out of my eyes I noticed the tell-tale trickle of a cold sweat on the right side of my temple. _Nothing to worry about._ Knowing that there was little point returning to the shadow filled land that pervaded my dreams I got up and stretched widely, taking in the steadily rising sun that was already illuminating the balustrades and casting a flicking glow around the corner of my window. A perfect day by all counts but everything other than the weather! Pulling on the blue and yellow lined dress that had undoubtedly been laid out by my handmaiden for today's ordeal my heart sank as I remembered its purpose for being here. _Why does it have to be me!? Why couldn't the Calamity wait another hundred years…?_ It was a selfish thought she knew but thinking of some faceless descendant sealing Ganon away felt much more desirable than her, the runt of the Royal Family with no power.

After an extremely subdued breakfast in the kitchen (I had chosen not to join my father in the Dining hall as of late) I headed out into the castle courtyard and tried as best I could to present a respectable posture and expression, as is expected of a princess of Hyrule. The soldiers bowed their heads respectfully and some offered quick bows accompanied with "Your Highness" before resuming their rigorous morning exercises. Part of it infuriated me; the pomp and circumstance of royalty had always seemed a little over the top but if it was one thing I hated it was the persistent bowing and curtsying for I knew, deep in my heart, that I did not deserve it. Failure as I was more often than not I feel as if they are ironic bows as if these people are all in on a joke that has a horrible punchline yet somehow involves me…

Shifting my mind away from such matters I discovered my feet had taken me to exactly where I wanted to go, well _wanted_ would be a little too far… perhaps _ordered_ would be more fitting. A large open area interlaced with stone pillars older than perhaps the castle itself yet still pristine in their outlook. Centred between them was a large stone circle with intricate patterns and grooves running haphazardly along the edges; almost beautiful with the trees swaying gently in the soft wind until I noticed my new jailer, who was now equipped with a blue champions tunic like the reset, at the edge of the circle with Urbosa, Daruk, Revali and Mipha and my spirits once again took a downward spiral. He looked up as I approached and shifted nervously next to Mipha who gave him a light push in the small of the back which prompted him to walk toward the centre of the circle and take a knee before me. Once again that small tingle of annoyance flared inside me like someone had stoked a fire; his eyes were blank and downward turned but this only served to enrage me further. What was he thinking beneath that empty stare? Did I even need to ask? _Probably asking himself why he should kneel for a Princess in name alone._

"Hero of Hyrule" I began in a dulcet, almost bored tone "chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. You have shown unflinching bravery" _Yes walking up to an old tree and asking nicely did count as brave_ "and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia" At these words I nearly stopped. Had he proven himself worthy? Or yet again was Princess Zelda making something up to please her father… _Have I not proven myself? Have I not shown unflinching dedication?_ "Whether skyward bound, adrift in time or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight… The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the hero. We pray for your protection… and we hope that- that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one. " I had always enjoyed the stories of the Hero and the Princess, the two figures that stood time and time again together in the face of adversity. But then they had been just that, stories. But ever since the signs of Calamity Ganon's return had started to appear I had wondered, more times than I care admit, how the story of my fight would be written. Would she be like the Princess with the Hero of time perhaps, a useful ally and able fighter to boot? Or would I take a similar role to the Princess with the Hero of Twilight, an advisor and scholar who guided and directed? Or would I be none of those and simply fail? Let my _Hero_ die in the final battle while I failed yet again in my task…

"Gee this is uplifting…" said Daruk from the outskirts of the circle, sharply snapping my mind back to the ceremony and getting it over with! "She's making it sound like we already lost." _Yes Daruk, with me at the figurative helm we had…_

 **(Well I completely forgot that it was Daruk's idea not the kings for this to happen so imma just roll with it and hope nobody notices the discrepancy… ┬┴┬┴┤** **͜** **ʖ** **͡** **°) ├┬┴┬┴ )**

"Wasn't this your idea?" Snorted Revali from Daruk's right "You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp and grandeur, and nonsense we could muster!" _Me and Revali were always on the same page so it seemed_ "And if you ask me the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the princess regarding… this boy." I almost twitched the corners of my lips as these words considering what I had just thought but recuperated myself once again and continued.

"Oh give it a reset." Urbosa flashed Revali a condescending look before continuing "That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well at least that's how the princess sees him." Once again Urbosa knows everything about me. Yes, that was the reason I despised him, loathed him, wanted nothing more than to run away from him. It wasn't dislike of him as a person, Hylia; I'd barely known him for more than a day. It was what he represented that made me want to grab the sword on his back and throw it into death mountain. He symbolised success in a failing world, composure under pressure and most of all he symbolised the Hero, a sure sign of Ganon's looming return. I stared down at him, trying to see past the sword and just see the boy that knelt before me but it was impossible. What did he think of his new charge? _Why do I care? I'll simply request he do not follow me on my important journeys. He must obey me so why am I worried?_

I finished the ceremony with a sigh, half of relief that it was over and half with disappointment that the other champions had to witness such a pointless affair. Turning my back on the champions and Link I expected him to stand and return to the side of Mipha, who he appeared most at ease with but instead he got to his feet and waited. I could almost feel those shockingly blue eyes x-raying the back of my skull; there he would stay it seemed _appraising my every motion, judging my every decision_. I cannot begin to describe how that thought shook me.

"Well Princess we had all best go our separate ways." It was Revali that spoke up at last, his eyes flickering between me and my new shadow "Divine beasts do not pilot themselves and someone needs to lead by example"

"As much as I hate leaving you again Princess, Revali does, for once, make a valid point" Urbosa said as she stepped forward and cast a motherly gaze over me "We are all extremely close to true mastery and it would be tantamount to foolishness not to seize our moment. And when you visit me Princess-"She cast a smirk across at Link who was shuffling again, a sheer sign of his discomfort, _how did I know that?_ "Make sure _he_ stays out of Gerudo Town! We've all had enough of him secretly buying desert spices and he surely has enough bruises by now to have been taught a lesson!" Her tone was severe but her eyes betrayed her as I could see the glint of humour behind her strong exterior. Leaving my mind reeling with half formed theories of how a male such as Link had even got past the gates of Gerudo town let alone setup a secret herb trade as well, and Link continued to look bashful and tried blend in with the solid stone pillar behind him, Mipha spoke up.

"If I may you two, though some barriers may never come down…" She faltered slightly as if unsure of her meaning "there is rarely much to be gained in reinforcing them." Still trying to figure out the meaning behind Mipha's most cryptic farewell Daruk marched forward and gave Link a hug that must have broken half his ribs. Links gargled cry must have alerted Daruk to the circumstances too as he quickly let go, roared with laughter then bowed low to me.

"Princess once again it has been an honour! Make sure to come visit Goron City and Vah Rudania with the little guy sometime! We always enjoy the exotic food he brings in that bag of his!"

And with that the four people I wanted most in the world to stay with me went their separate ways. Revali to the Rito Village in Tabantha, Urbosa to the Desert, Daruk back to Goron City and Mipha to Zora's domain, leaving me with the one person who I would have gladly let travel to those far flung corners of the kingdom without having to suffer the pain of these people leaving me yet again. Since my childhood I had been allowed very few real friends; my father always believed that having an expansive friend group would open me up to potential attacks and he didn't want to have to open the castle to many people, children at that. My mother had disagreed but after she had passed I had begun to spend night and day in devotion to the goddesses so the friends I had been allowed slowly dropped away… one by one… The four champions had been a breath of fresh air and their continued support and positivity had made them almost family, seeing them turn and walk away yet again was almost more than I could bear.

I turned and began my long trek back to the castle which had seemed so short upon arrival but now seemed a world away. I barely noticed my new appointed knight, steadily keep pace and making so little noise he may as well have been dust on the wind, who seemed just as stoic as I had ever seen him. We continued in this manner all the way to the castle courtyard where I turned and said, with as much authority and grandeur as I could muster, "I will have no use for your services while I am inside the castle" _Or anywhere for that matter,_ I couldn't help but add "return to your other duties, I'm sure someone will tell you where you are needed" He bowed low and gave me a small nod before turning and heading toward the soldiers barracks, _if he always follows orders that easily this will be a piece of cake!_

Once back in my room I settled myself on the balcony overlooking the town and training yard and began my evening devotion to the goddesses trying all combinations of the words I had said so many times before. I barely noticed as afternoon slipped to evening and my maids brought me a platter of food from the kitchen as I hadn't shown to either the dining hall or the kitchen. Thanking them out of the room I finished the last essence of the soup that had been made for me and prepared myself for sleep. My mind once more returned to the cryptic statement that Mipha had made to her and Link, " _though some barriers may never come down_ _there is rarely much to be gained in reinforcing them"._ What barriers was she reinforcing? And what barriers did both me and Link share that had made Mipha address us both…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First of Many**

Castles are rather odd in their perception by humans. Fairy tales tell us that they are magical palaces of wondrous jewels, glistening gemstones and masquerade balls where one meets a dazzling prince before a swift happily ever after. Novels tell of how they are useful garrisons and chairs of mighty kingdoms that are meant to be impenetrable strongholds; capable of defending against all manner of men and beasts. I however disagreed with both these depictions and instead choose to use the term _Prison_ as it more accurately described my life within the castle over the next few weeks. My days consisted of regular devotions and prayers while every free moment I could spare was spent in my lab. Well I call it a _lab_. As my father seemingly disapproved of my life being anything but devotions he ordered that the castle's real study was barred from my entry and all my research notes were given to Purah and Robbie. Little did my father know however that they had secretly agreed to slip me their latest findings on the Guardians and Divine beasts and after some persuasion they even agreed to setup a small _lab_ in a small store room in the East Wing of the Castle (which just so happened to have a walkway directly to my bedroom!).

My first few days after the ceremony had been of relative peace from my new knight which means he has at least one positive. If he hadn't suddenly appeared at my heel when I went into Hyrule field to check on a flower arrangement I had made many years before with my mother, I would never have known that he hadn't simply been a bad dream. In fact his baffling ability to simply appear whenever I set one foot outside the castle walls was rather disturbing to me as I wondered if he was watching me twenty-four hours a day. _No,_ I shook myself; _I would defiantly have noticed an appointed Knight snooping around the castle._ I knew all the hiding places and secret passages like the back of my hand and yet still he was a mystery to me. This did little to calm me over the next weeks; on the contrary it was fuelling my ever growing dislike and distrust of the boy, so much so that I took to walking backward out of the castle gates to try and catch where he came from but he still appeared resolutely behind me. In fact the only times I saw Link in the flesh and not as a set of footsteps was in the courtyard early in the mornings before the sun had even decided on rising yet. He wielded the master sword so fluidly it reminded me of waterfall cascades in the way that their sight was matched only by their destructive force should one get too close. Infuriated by the stunning displays I witnessed every morning and my consistent failure to awaken my sealing power I headed to bed on the eve of the third week of being a Prisoner in my home feeling downright miserable. That was until I saw a note written in scrawling handwriting placed neatly on my bed that brought some news that I had been crying out for. The note, upon closer inspection, was in Daruk's messy style requesting help with Vah Rudania's controls which according to him were simply inoperable although I did have a gut feeling that Daruk would be the one who would write. Mipha had always been the most skilled pilot and had taken to Vah Ruta like a fish to water while Revali would never ask for help even if Vah Medoh was falling from the sky. Urbosa meanwhile would write if there was trouble but unless it was serious she would most likely figure it out by herself to save me a trek across the desert, which she knew I hated almost as much as sand seals…. Revelling in a new found wave of giddy happiness I immediately started to prepare for the trip to Vah Rudania, and maybe a few other stops along the way. After clearing the trip with my father, who murmured something about taking Link with me (which I acted as though I didn't hear) then turned back to his papers, I hummed all the way back to my room where I flopped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, strengthened by the knowledge that tomorrow I would be free once again!

Like a child on Christmas morning I woke early next day, too excited to breathe, and paced my room impatiently waiting for the gatekeeper to open the castle for the day. When low and behold I heard the signature thunk and rattling of the gate being heaved up I grabbed my pack containing the Sheikah Slate, a change of clothes and a bedroll then headed out of my door. I sped through the castle, determined to be gone before even the kitchen staff awoke to prepare the mornings meal, and managed to clear the courtyard before the sun had really begun to rise in earnest.

With a quick nod to the guard on duty I beheld the land around me. Blades of grass glistened with dew while the trees projected shimmering beams of golden sunlight from their many branches casting a gilded glow across the field. Flowers showcasing the beautiful spectrum of colour winked from afar and it was in this moment that I realised this is what I lived for- then this grand illusion of perfection was shattered by a stifled yawn from somewhere behind me that is. I whipped around and almost hit him in my panic; restraining myself at the last second I managed to gasp "What are you- why are you up this early?!" Then it clicked into place. "How long have you been following me?" Instead of answering like any respectable Hylian would have done to royalty he nodded back toward the castle then lowered his head, _probably to save himself having to look at me_. "Well- well then we'd better be off then. Mind you keep up because I am not slowing down for you!"

And this is how it began- these journeys of ours, me walking ahead either engulfed in the Sheikah Slate or marvelling at the landscape while he trotted silently behind me. In truth I barely knew what was worse; his perpetual silence in both his voice and movements or the way even from behind I could feel those shockingly blue eyes x-raying me. We continued on in this way for some time; fields passed beneath our feet as the land became slowly more rugged as the vast fields of Central Hyrule were substituted for the rocky highlands of Tabantha. The only minor complication we had on the route was a boar that, it turned out, was not photogenic at all; while I ran and screamed, clutching the Sheikah slate to my chest as it hurtled after me an arrow penetrated its hide and it keeled over sideways. Link hurried forward to look me up and down then started to gather the hide and meat off the boar and stuff them, both wrapped into compartments in that bottomless pack of his. The only part of me the boar had damaged was my dignity as now Link thought me an emotional wreck who couldn't handle a wild animal; flushed with embarrassment though I was I continued onward as though nothing had happened and soon I heard silence again, meaning that my appointed knight was behind me once more.

Link never asked why I had decided to visit Rito Village and Vah Medoh before Daruk but then again unless he made a habit of reading my notes he shouldn't know why he is even out here trekking through the wilderness with me other than as my guard. Therefore as we walked into the town itself which was full of Rito in the middle of their afternoon duties I thought could sense his confusion from behind me, although as usual he made no sound and I wondered what theories could be racing themselves through his mind. Had I finally had enough of the castle and run away? Had I simply gone too far on my usual walks in the field perhaps? But all his questions could stay unanswered as I continued my stroll up to the observatory deck where young Rito, or so Revali had claimed, were often dropped to make them fly on instinct rather than overthinking the process.

I had waited at the edge only a few seconds however before a rush of air and a graceful thump announced the arrival of Revali on the scene.

"Princess! How was your journey?" said Revali in a tone dripping with sarcasm as he glanced behind me at the silent figure of Link.

"Not bad Revali, I had some trouble over near Hebra with some wild boar but that's about it" I followed suit and ignored Links presence much like Revali had as it was easier to just keep with tradition.

"Well as I'm sure some of us some real work to do me and the Princess will take our leave to Vah Medoh _Hero._ I'm sure you'll find _something_ to occupy your time… perhaps that sword comes complete with some pocket games!" And with a hearty laugh Revali lifted off the ground safely carrying me below. Part of me felt guilty about Revali's, and who was I kidding, my treatment of my appointed knight as deep down I knew that he was only doing what my father had ordered and he had been rather useful when the boar had decided it wanted to charge at me. However my conscience was forgotten when Revali circled a cliff that had been hiding a most wondrous sight; the divine beast Vah Medoh was modelled, as far as I could guess, after a bird of prey though what kind living or long since extinct I did not know. Much like the other three beasts it seemed to flow through its environment rather than simply traversing it with a finesse I have only ever seen when Mipha practises with her spear! It took no time at all from first seeing the machine before me and Revali touched down on a landing pad aboard the creature; here I had full reign to wonder, babble and marvel out loud at great length as we l headed toward the main control deck and what I hoped would give me some much needed time away from _him_.

 **Link POV (Any feedback on this would be great because should it be first person? Idk I tried it but third limited seemed better…)**

As he watched the Princess and Revali soar away into the distance he could not help but let out a small sigh of relief… He had known since she had first laid eyes on him that she disliked him, maybe even hated him, but for what reason he could not be sure; the only thing he knew for certain is that this wasn't a job meant for him. He was a peasant, raised in what was little more than a shed in the woods compared with the Grandeur of Hyrule Castle and he had been a fish out of water these last few weeks. He had been trained in swordplay by his father since a very young age and while he was probably the best fighter in the land and carried the master sword he was still very unsure whether he was right for the job.

" _Just keep quiet; speak only when asked a direct question and try to be invisible, they like it when their servants are mere smoke on the wind"_

That is what his father had told him and he had years of experience in the castle- first being a knight then going onto be the Kings military advisor for many years before his retirement a few years ago. Link was going to follow whatever advice didn't get his head chopped off for speaking out of place or acting improperly and silence seemed to tick both of those boxes… The only box that Link hadn't ticked all day was the food situation. He therefore headed into Rito Village and bought a wide variety of herbs and vegetables that he mixed with the boar meat he had managed to pick up earlier on the in the day. He left the pot to stew and went to the nearest inn to book a room for the evening as even in the little time he had known the Princess he knew she would be gone for hours and when she returned it would be evening. Feeling confident he had at least managed to procure a room that she would be able to tolerate, this wasn't the castle after all, he headed back to his stew pot and brought it up to the observation deck to eat and wait for his charges return.

He had barely finished his meal however when he heard the signature updraft of air that signalled Revali's return; he was alone this time though which baffled Link as he wasn't sure what Revali could be doing back so early without the Princess.

"Impressive I know" Revali smirked, taking Links confused expression as a look of envy "Very few can achieve mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar." _Only Revali would call it an art._ "It is considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito." As he said this he could not help but flex his wings and shoot Link a sideways glance to check whether he was achieving the desired effect. "With the proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon. Now then my ability to explore the firmament ( **Heavens or sky** ) is certainly of note… But let's not- pardon me for being so blunt- let's not forget that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you." Only Revali could make Links blood boil like this; it wasn't what he was saying that made Link irritated it was the way he said them. He had a smooth, arrogant tone that washed over Link like waves and it was all he could do to maintain some composure and remember his father's words. "All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back. I mean it's just… asinine. ( **Idiotic or Stupid… damm Revali stahp with the words I have to look up: D)** Unless… you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should just settle this one on one?" It was with a great effort that Link didn't shout "YES!" as soon as Revali uttered those words but as ever he remained totally stoic "But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there!" And he pointed a wing to the magnificent sight of Vah Medoh appear over a crest in the mountain; whether he had timed his speech so the divine beast appeared on time or whether it was pure luck the effect was good and it made Link bubble inside with dislike. "Oh you must pardon me. I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!" Then with a mighty push Revali was thrust upward in a whirlwind as he shouted "Good luck sealing the darkness!" to which Link stopped himself using a rather rude hand gesture Urbosa had taught him a while back. Slumping back against the wooden railing Link placed the master sword on his knees and settled down for a long day.

 _"_ _Birds"_ he muttered mutinously under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Between a Rito and a hard place**

Zelda POV

It was nearly evening when Revali airlifted me back to the observation deck, I had gotten a little too pedantic about the control calibration, and the sun was creating a shimmering mirage over the cliff faces giving the impression they each winked in turn as I passed. Rito village truly was a sceptical to behold from this height as I could see each hut and bridge balanced precariously on the side of a cliff and I wondered, as I had every time I had visited Revali, whether something other than pure engineering held it all together. Magic of course would seem the obvious answer but I had never come across anything that would hold objects in place or provide stability for such an extended period of time.

Trapped in my thoughts, as I often was these days, I did not immediately notice the slumped figure propped against the wooden fence that surrounded the deck until he gave a small start and hurried to straighten himself at the sound of the approaching wings. The same weight that had seemed to ease on Vah Medoh returned in full force at the sight of him, staring at his boots; today had seemed so perfect I had forgotten that it must now end with the return on my captor, a captor that wouldn't even do me the courtesy of looking at me. _Why should he? I know what I'll see in his eyes…. Disappointment…. Everyone who looks at me in the castle has those same eyes._ The truth of it made me want to scream, cry, runaway, do anything that would take the attention away from my continued existence. Unfortunately when you want to melt into the floor the world has an unfortunate habit of forcing you right into the midst of the very event you wish to avoid; it was no different as she and Revali landed and Link took my pack without a word.

"Well Princess I must thank you for the superb work on Vah Medoh" Revali started "although a pilot of my skill level would be able to strike Calamity Ganon from Termina if I desired!"

"Y-yes I'm sure you'd be excellent Revali" I stuttered still moving my mind from Link.

"I assume, unless you wish to take the journey to Goron city at night, that you have accommodation already arranged?" Revali asked giving a pointed look at Link

"I- Um…." In truth I had not thought ahead this far and I hadn't banked on taking all day on one Divine Beast and had hoped to leave that same day. However now that dusk was fast approaching and I doubted even Link could travel safely at night and it seemed I would indeed need somewhere to rest tonight. _Maybe Revali could-_ But my train of thought was cut-off as Link gave a curt nod to Revali and beckoned me forward. Perplexed I followed behind him, waving to Revali as he led the way through the village toward the centre of the main hub and took a left up a carved wooden bridge of magnificent design until we reached a fairy large building with a mahogany double door. Realising it was an Inn I stepped through the door after Link and walked up to the desk where a Link was handing a middle-aged Rito female a large pouch and she in return gave him a metal key. Still in a slight state of disorientation I continued to follow my knight upstairs and down a hallway until we reached a door with a large number twenty five stamped across the door. He turned the key in the lock and stepped inside; depositing my pack and other belongings on a table, he then turned, handed me the key and walked briskly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I stared blankly at the door for what felt like hours until finally snapping myself back to reality and inspecting the room. It was large with an extremely comfortable looking double bed, made from Rito down if I wasn't much mistaken, and had a breath-taking view of the surrounding mountains from a large window at the far end of the room. The more I saw in the room, which included many luxuries I had not expected on this trip such as a large bath with running water, the more I wondered what I was doing here. Surely my father hadn't organised this seeing as he had never arranged my accommodation before and never took any interest in my whereabouts so long as it was something to do with my training; maybe Revali had stepped in seeing as I knew he had left at around noon and returned an hour later. However this didn't fit either as it had been Link that had led me here not Revali as he had seemed as shocked as I when my appointed knight walked me from the launch deck. Slowly but surely a leaden weight of guilt was beginning to slide into my gut was I came to the only conclusion that made sense.

He had waited on that observation deck for over 9 hours for me to return and what had I said? _Nothing_ , I answered my own question as another pang of guilt struck me and I remembered the large pouch Link had handed to the Rito behind the desk and realised that it hadn't been marked with the Hylian Crest as was all rupees taken by the Royal Family for travel expenses. Those rupees were Links and he had paid a hefty sum for this room going off the look and size; she buried her face in her hands and sighed barely holding back tears. _Why? I don't want to be indebted to this boy…._ _Why does he have to be so… so infuriatingly neutral all the time!_ Standing from the bed I paced to the door; I was going to go downstairs and hand the key back and explain that this was all a mistake. I could not and would not take Links money when I, the princess of Hyrule, was more than capable of finding my own lodgings! I strolled to the door and was just about to fling it open before I heard a slow breathing from the other side of the door. Puzzled at this strange noise I peered through the keyhole and saw Link slumped against the wall outside, legs crossed and sword balanced across, almost as if he were in a state of meditation. Waves of shame were passing through me as I walked back towards the Rito down bed; never before had I felt so utterly ashamed of my existence. What had he ever done to me that justified my appalling behaviour really? He had done nothing but bow, nod and pay huge bills for luxury rooms that he didn't even use. So why did I feel nothing but fury and loathing whenever I saw him; logically I could find no reason why I hated _him_ as a person but in reality I knew the answer, I knew the reason I despised him was because I despised myself. Why was Urbosa always right?! And it was on this dreadful thought and the still powerful presence of shameful guilt that I finally accepted defeat and collapsed into sleep.

I woke late the next morning, inwardly cursing myself for liking Rito down slightly too much, and hurried to pack all my things into my travel pack. When, red-faced and out of breath, I flung the door open and headed down to the reception desk I found my appointed knight _chatting_ with the female Rito behind the desk. Astonished at this phenomenon I strained my ears for the slightest word he spoke as these were so rare and few that I had forgot what he sounded like most of the time.

"No way!" screeched the Rito, clearly holding back laughter "You did not say 'I Lava you' to a Goron geologist!"

"Well I needed something to break the ice… or in this case ro-", but he abruptly cut himself off as he noticed my figure at the top of the stairs and lowered his head. I stood for a moment bristling with anger, that had come from nowhere in particular, then walked down the stairs to fling the key at the gawping Rito.

"You coming?!" I demanded to Link. He nodded briefly, shooting an apologetic glance toward the Rito, and then hurried out of the door after me.

Needless to say that I was in a towering temper as we headed back onto the open road that morning which was not helped by the occasional traveller asking for blessings or signatures or whatever else these people seemed to value in their lives. Truth be told, I was irritated that I was the one person it seemed in the entire Kingdom that Link refused to speak with. I was the future ruler of Hyrule and my appointed knight seemed to think I was unworthy of his words! Well if he didn't want to speak to me voluntarily I would need to find other ways to make him lose control and then I would finally have an excuse to tell to my father; an appointed knight being openly rude or offensive to the crown would go down nicely and I would finally be rid of the pain, guilt, shame and suffering that had been my daily treats to look forward to…

We walked for most of the morning, until the sun was at its apex in the wondrously blue sky and until I had finally decided how I was going to make him speak; whether it be a few words or an entire speech I didn't care, all I wanted to know is whether it was possible for him to speak to me. I pulled out my Sheikah slate, so that I could hide behind it as an excuse in an instant if things went south, and started the first stage of my plan.

"From here, we'll make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible" Link knew all this of course but it was paramount that the question she really wanted to ask was plausible and hidden behind this information. "He's figured out how to get it to move… However, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn. But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people… That means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage." _And we are going to need one hell of an advantage with me at the helm_ "These Divine Beasts… So much we don't know…But if we want to turn back Calamity Ganon they're our best hope." I slowed at these words and even though I had been rehearsing them in my head for the last hour they still made me shiver with sadness. How true those words were… They, machines, we're the Kingdoms best hope when I would sit and fail. As I came to a steady halt on the dirt road I felt Link's ever present stare begin to X-ray my thoughts; this did nothing to quash my anxiety about the question I had to ask as I turned very slightly to face him.

"Tell me the truth… How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back? Legends say that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet... Hero." I finished with a small sigh and awaited his response which was sure to be full of rage and hurt, the same hurt that had threatened me all these weeks and which he now felt I was sure.

"I-"he began and my heart leapt "I would say I am proficient enough Your Highness if that answers your question. As for voices…." He trailed off here and I had to stop myself from leaning closer to catch every breath he uttered, "I hear no voices… although I know, somehow, that the sword communicates; whether it be through me or the air it touches I am not one to judge."

"What do you mean by you know it communicates. I mean how you could possibly know something like that if it isn't to you!?" My voice was raised in scepticism but I didn't care now, finally I had his utmost attention and apparently his voice and boy was I going to milk it.

"I don't k-know really… I just sense… something…" He ended his sentence with a wistful look at the surrounding trees then gave me a penetrating stare that seemed to make my breath catch, "We had better keep moving Princess… it is not safe to hang around in the Wilds." And although I knew this was the best chance of any to keep this conversation alive and as Princess I could demand we stay I saw also the finality in Links eyes and for the second time in two days I accepted defeat and continued toward the huge mountain range in the distance, onward to Death Mountain!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Climb the mountain before enjoying the view**

The rest of our journey was uneventful to put it plainly although the sudden appearance of a mob of Bokoblins to the field on our right did give me quite a fright. After hiding in some long grass for ten minutes Link came swiftly back to my heels, his hair a little dishevelled and windswept, and we continued eastward toward the just visible peak of a craggy mountain range protruding into the heavens above. The dirt path became more volcanic with each step I took and soon all that was beneath my feet was ashen stone and embers billowing in the slight breeze from the valley. Link suddenly stopped and I turned, ready to berate him for holding me up, to see him rummaging in that seemingly bottomless pack of his, a strained look on his face as though his arm was reaching just beyond the comfortable point of one's extension. Finally, he withdrew his hand, looking pleased, with two small flasks of raisin purple elixir and held one toward me to drink. Still sceptical as I was of Link, and his elixir making ability, I recognised the elixir as of the fireproof kind and knew that I had to drink it if I didn't want to be running down death mountain twenty minutes later screaming and with my hair on fire. Pushing this awful image out of my mind I downed the elixir and tossed the flask back to Link who pushed it, and his own empty flask, back into the bottom of his pack. Interestingly enough, I thought as we re-embarked to Goron City, that elixir wasn't nearly as bad as she remembered the one Daruk had made for me on my first visit; that had been the colour of charcoal and had had a taste to match! Either the elixir Link had given me was a dud, of which I would soon find out… or he was slightly more skilled at alchemy than Daruk, although that wasn't exactly a hard goal to achieve.

The air was becoming thicker and more of it seemed to be ash than air which, to my great annoyance, did not seem to be affecting Link at all as he took his usual breaths. I, on the other hand, reached Goron City in a state of dyspnoea and hurriedly looked for any shelter that could provide some form of air filtration. To my great surprise, however, my appointed knight soon pushed a small azure stone into my palm and muttered a string of words that I could not hear; instantly the stone glowed deepest marine then returned to its usual state of normality. Link pocketed the stone and looked at me expectantly; it was only at this moment that I realised all shortness of breath I had just been experiencing was gone and the air seemed ten times as clean. Marvelling at this newfound ability of my lungs I gave Link an appraising look; I was unwilling to thank him as this would show weakness so instead, I gave him a curt nod and continued to walk upward to a large Plateau in the mountain which was my usual meeting place with Daruk. I was still not entirely convinced of Links trustworthiness but I had taken an unknown elixir, which at the time I had assumed to be a flame resistance elixir, and allowed him to use what appeared to be a form a magic. Promising myself that I would be more vigilant in the future (and to blame any and all issues I may have over the next week on Link's elixir brewing) I soon found myself staring out over Goron City feeling impatient. Daruk had always been waiting for me on all my previous visits and his tardiness was extremely unusual…

 ** _CRASH_**

No sooner had this thought crossed my mind had a giant mechanical leg come swinging over the mountainside; followed by a second and then an enormous body of a salamander came scampering over the rock face. Something was wrong; I could tell almost instantly by the way the legs were moving seemingly independent from the rest of the body. Each limb seemed to have a mind of its own as the beast slid, none too gently, down the cliff toward us. Link seemed to react as if on instinct as he unceremoniously tackled me to the ground just as Vah Rudania tumbled onto the Plateau and its frontmost leg landed with a clatter exactly where I and my appointed knight had stood mere seconds before. Hurriedly jumping to his feet Link pulled me into a standing position and muttered a hurried apology which I decided to ignore and instead took some time to survey the surroundings for any sight of Daruk. The first of my senses that detected any trace of the Goron was by sound; a low and constant grumble of annoyance was drawing nearer and with a crash and a smack Daruk appeared, dusty and looking forlorn, from a hatch that had just popped open at the side of the beast.

"Blasted…. Pile of sh…. Oh… HOYY Princess!" Daruk rumbled as he stomped over to where I stood, still slightly shell-shocked from nearly being crushed. "I wasn't expecting you until later this afternoon! You must have made record time to be here this soon!" He winked at me then shot a smug glance just over my shoulder to where I was sure Link still stood looking sheepishly at the floor.

"Well Daruk after nearly killing the Crown Princess of Hyrule I would have thought "sorry" would be the first thing you said" I giggled as Daruk suddenly turned sombre "Only joking Daruk but the issue with the controls seems to be worse than I had thought and it may take the rest of the day to fix…"

"Alright then!" the Goron boomed "I'll tell you what, why don't I take you to the main control room so you can recalibrate mainframes and rewire… ehh… Wires and then me and Link can have a catch up on the deck! Sound good to you!"

"That sounds fine Daruk. Although are we totally sure it isn't all pilot error? I mean none of the other Champions have written to me… maybe it's just yo-"

"AHEM OK THEN! So Princess let's get you and Link out of this heat! Hylian's can get nasty rashes I've heard!"

Daruk then turned and started to walk toward the bay hatch, from which he had just leapt, I and my knight following at the rear. We stepped inside and yet again, even though I had studied the Divine beasts perhaps second only to the Sheikah themselves; I still had to stop and stare in awe at the magnificent structure that was on display inside. Patterns interlaced every wall and danced away out of the sight as I looked upward into the heart of the Beast and the stone walls had an odd curvature to them that would certainly not be possible for engineers of today to achieve. Trapped in this temporary stupor I did not initially realise that I had been staring, mouth fully agape, for some time. Snapping out of my daze I hurried after Daruk, determined not to let embarrassment creep up my cheeks, and found him standing in the centre of a room that was empty except for one glowing panel which was emitting many strange lights and sounds, well strange to untrained eyes and ears anyway.

"Here you are Princess!" said Daruk, a warm smile playing around his mouth "Enjoy yourself; oh and if you get time, take a look at that back left leg! Damn thing has a mind of its own; one time I was getting Vah Rudania up this same cliff and it decided, completely off its own back, to take a swipe at the front leg and bring the whole thing down! Took me a week to clear the pile o-"

"Yes, Daruk I will take a look!" I shouted over his continued stream of complaints, struggling to hold back laughter at the Goron's flow "Now if you would leave me to this I can have it all sorted by sundown. Maybe sooner if I find it isn't Vah Rudania's fault" I shot Daruk a knowing wink and he drew himself up to his full, and considerable, height.

"I don't know what you're talking about Princess!"

 **Link again (Zelda isn't present so this has to be how it's done :D)**

Link and Daruk left the main control room and headed upward through the Beast and Link could see, through the many branching pathways and open spaces, that it would be extremely easy to get lost in a such a complex machine. Perhaps catching onto his thoughts Daruk soon spoke.

"I've mapped almost every nook and cranny of this thing." He stated proudly, puffing out his chest "One hell of a job I can tell you that but now it's finished the schematics are fully accessible from the main terminal."

"I can see that being useful." Link said "But how did you "map" it without a Sheikah Slate like the Princess has?"

"Good old-fashioned Goron wits! And maybe a bit of help from a cartographer down in the village; in any case, it took almost 3 weeks to get the thing done and another 2 to get Rudania to save the mappings! If this thing wasn't necessary to take down the Calamity I'd start biting chunks out of it myself, it smells that good!"

Daruk stopped talking and heaved open a hatch above their heads; sunlight poured in through the open hole and sent glistening symphonies of gilded sparkles flying down the corridor. Link clambered up first and had to blink a few times before his eyes stopped stinging from the luminosity that was attacking his retina. Daruk seemed to have no problems and gave Link a hefty slap on the back, which almost toppled him, before standing at the edge and gently exhaling. His relaxation was stopped however when the whole beast shuddered and began to lift itself from the floor; both stunned into silence Daruk and Link both found handholds and watched as Vah Rudania slowly started to move itself forward across the mountain range with none of the erratic movement or flailing limbs that Link had witnessed when Daruk had been at the helm. The Princess had clearly either been able to fix the issue exceedingly quickly or she had been right about Daruk's piloting skills.

" **Daruk**!" said a voice coming from a pouch on Daruk's torso " **Can you hear me? I've been able to fix the issue you were having, there was a piece of loose rock pressing on a terminal connection. You should now have full control over Vah Rudania!** "

"Loud and clear Princess!" Daruk shouted, pulling a small square object, clearly of Sheikah design, from his pouch "Let me give it a go!" He proceeded to hurry over to the far side of the deck and pull another terminal from the wall. After giving it a few taps he returned to Link's side as the beast once more began to trundle along the mountain.

"Yeah!" Daruk yelled, clearly elated at his newfound control over the beast "I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast!" Link thought that this was perhaps a little too far as 30 minutes ago Daruk had crashed the beast down a cliff and almost killed the Princess of Hyrule; but he let it slide beneath him as popping Daruk's bubble now would probably only net another, harder hit on the back and this time he may finally fall flat on his face.

"I tell you what…sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around. Let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk." _Better let Daruk know none of the other Champions needed help in piloting their beast_ Link thought to himself, almost cracking a smile "Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains… Mighty tasty. I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing… but mark my words; I'll protect this land of ours to the death!" The passion in which he spoke these words made Link look up and meet the Goron's strong gaze; yes… that's what they all shared, the Champions, they all shared that one passion, that one desire. To never let this beautiful land they called home succumb to the horror of the Calamity; Link stared into Daruk's eyes and saw a truth he had never seen before. But before he could say something equally as deep and emotional Daruk boomed "Right, little guy?" and pounded Link once more on the back. Had Link not seen what was going to happen a split second before it did he may not have been able to regain his balance from the hit and would probably have been halfway down the mountain by now. Luckily enough, however, he was blessed with wolf-like reflexes and managed to stay on his feet in time to hear Daruk laugh heartily and say "Hey, by the way… congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight. That's a really big deal! Protecting the king's daughter… No pressure! Seriously, though. The princess is a strong personality- so strong she can't quite see the range for the peaks. Remember that and you'll be fine." Link quietly thought 'strong personality' was the understatement of the century but before he had a chance to voice these concerns the whole mountain trembled with an ominous rumble. "What the-?!" Daruk had time to say before an enormous rock formation at the very peak of a cliff broke apart raining heavy boulders from the sky. Link knew he had no time to find shelter from the debris and instinctively covered his head in his hands to protect his head at all costs. He closed his eyes and waited for the intense weight and pain that would surely come and at any second… now…now…..now? He chanced a glance from under his hands and saw Daruk encased in a shimmering red dome that was covered in rock chippings and dust. _Daruk's Protection_ Link thought to himself, of course, how had he been so stupid to think the Goron Champion could not protect himself from rocks when he lived near a volcano … "Alright, so what was I saying…" Daruk continued as if nothing more interesting had happened than a gust of wind "That was a little strange… As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then-" _Then that was a bad omen_ Link finished silently "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"We'd best head down to check on the Princess Daruk, she should have been inside when the boulders fell but I won't risk my head on that!"

"You're right little guy we'd best be heading back now anyway! Been an eventful day for sure; my beast is fixed and Death Mountain decided to show us it's still alive and kicking! What more could we ask for!"

 _What more indeed…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Shrine by any other name**

 _And back to Zelda :D_

Our return trip to the castle was not what I would call enjoyable. The slow creeping feeling of depression was knotting itself in my stomach and this, coupled with the silence I heard behind me, had put me close to tears again. However as Princess I had to show more grit so I persevered through three days of travel and with each step my bag seemed to get heavier; weights pressed me from all sides these days, why was this any different...

The next few weeks were seemingly déjà vu of the weeks before my trip to Revali and Daruk; Link was nowhere to be seen unless I left the castle grounds and I tended to _hide_ in my Lab, away from my father's disapproving eyes. Possibly it had been a form of rebellion from my father's insistence that I spend each second of my life in prayer that drove me to be the researcher I am today but I like to believe my mother had nurtured this side of me as I can never remember a time where I haven't wanted to find how everything works. I always take comfort in this view as I hate to think of my most enjoyable hobby to be something I do out of spite.

While I wasn't _devoted_ in prayer I spent my time reading all I could on Sheikah technology; my reasoning being that for one I enjoyed myself immensely and second that even if I could not awaken a power inside me I could at least be useful in getting our first line of defence operational. The divine beasts had been uncovered months before and the champions selected promptly after the fact but the guardians that had been uncovered from beneath the castle and the many shrines that dotted the landscape remained cold and still. While I heard Robbie and Purah were making steady progress toward the guardian issue, rumours mostly as my father was vigilant not to let me wander my thoughts from the goddess, the shrines were the conundrum that most intrigued me. They were believed by Sheikah Specialists to be of aid to the swords chosen holder, _him,_ but as with all Sheikah technology they had used so far there was always a backdoor of sorts hidden somewhere. The Sheikah slate, one of Purah's finds, had been of great help with all this and seeing as it had activated all other Sheikah technology, including all four divine beasts, I was positive that the slate would be able to wake the shrines.

There was but one problem. I could not reasonably conduct this research with an external factor of such magnitude in the way. If I was to be sure that the slate was the variable at play to open a shrine then all other possible variables must be controlled and that included the one person who would impact proceedings most of all. Link.

However, as I had learned to my cost mere weeks before Link was not one to be outdone by tricks or stealth so I would need to find another way to get him out of action. I could injure him! Nobody would suspect that the fair Princess of Hyrule would do such a thing and even if he blamed me who would believe him? _What are you doing!?_ I slapped myself mentally; feeling ashamed that my first thought had been to hurt someone, _Goddess Zelda pull yourself together and think!_

Wait! I was the Princess of Hyrule, royalty, a vessel of the goddess Hylia (or so I was supposed)! Link takes my father's orders without question so why wouldn't he do the same with me? It was a thought… and one that would be immensely risky to pull off as it would require me to tell Link that I was leaving the castle. Would he obey me as his superior? Or would he simply think the King outranked me and continue to follow me whenever I left the Castle? Making up my mind to act on the plan I swept from the library and hurried to find the one person I had, up until this point, been so desperate to avoid.

Up until now I never wondered where Link spent his time but once I had lapped the entire castle at least twice I was starting to get frustrated in his lack of trace. As I turned to walk back to my room thinking, with a leaden feeling in my chest, that I could potentially find him later this evening as he would undoubtedly be eating with the other soldiers I spotted him just beyond the castle wall laying on the river bank, his feet dangling lazily into the water. He looked so peaceful lying there I wondered if it would be poor manners to disturb him but quickly shook this thought off as it was replaced by anxiety at my plan again.

Once I had reached the castle gates I gave a curt nod to the guard on duty then rounded the wall on the way to the river, taking in the new sights and smells being (somewhat) free from the castle brought. As the trickle of water grew nearer I looked around at the bank expectantly, waiting to see the figure of my knight sprawled across the grass and for once catch him doing something unprofessional but the more I strained my eyes the more I saw that Link had vanished like a leaf on the wind.

Indignant fury now rising hot and fast within me I turned sharply and stalked right into the knight I'd come to see. While he uttered hurried apologies, keeping his eyes firmly away from me I noticed, I attempted to regain my composure and air of authority after the collision and went over my lines once more before turning to face him full in the face.

"T-tomorrow" I stuttered, inwardly cursing my nerves "I w-will be setting out toward Kakariko Village to see Impa" he continued to stare at the floor, emotionless as ever "And I wanted to make it clear- quite clear!" I stated, finally getting some power behind my words "that I am not in need, nor want an escort. I therefore order you to stay here tomorrow and do… do whatever you do when you're not doing other… stuff" I trailed off here as a red flush crept up my cheeks at this most abysmal of conclusions and waited with baited breath for his response. He stayed silent for several seconds and then gave the floor a small nod and bowed low as waves of euphoria swept through me. _I did it!_

Finally I would have some peace out on my own! I would be able to hum, sing and be myself without the ever present silence of my appointed knight like an extra shadow behind me. My happiness must have shown in my face because when I looked up he gave me a small smile, which for some reason made my stomach squirm, bowed low once more then walked away back toward the castle.

Still in a state of mild bemusement I managed to regain my composure and follow his path back toward the castle thinking that maybe, just maybe, I could read a bit more on the shrine I wanted to visit. All I knew right now was that it was called 'Tena Ko'sah' but beyond that who could say; this was exactly why I wanted to head to Kakariko village first and ask the one woman who I knew would have all the answers. My ulterior motive behind this visit was that even if Link did decided to follow me the Sheikah warriors would have no issue detaining him at my request so I was now guaranteed a full day without supervision. My father would not like this of course but what did he- SMACK

Wrapped in my thoughts I had not immediately noticed where my feet had been taking me until I had walked slap-bang into my bedroom door. Rubbing my head and trying to ignore the throbbing in my temple, which felt like a balloon had just burst and 40 hornets had just erupted from it, I entered the brightly lit chamber and began my preparations for my journey. If I was honest with myself I knew that I was being foolish… a princess alone out in the wilds is never a logical decision and I knew my father would rather be impaled from the groin up than allow such a thing but I consoled myself with the thought that I needed a well-earned break from my jailer and a breath of the wild.

Waking the next morning to the loud cawing of the most irritating bird imaginable was not pleasant; I usually liked to sleep relatively late but the sense of adventure that had started to build in me, and admittedly combined with the birds persistence, seemed to have removed the usual blind stupor I possessed this early in the morning. Dashing around and grabbing my prepared items I raced from the room, buffeted down the staircase and flew across the courtyard to the stables. My mare was, as usual, pristine in the morning light and appeared to have been brushed the night before. Marvelling at the stable master, _How had he known I was riding today?_ , I quickly set off at a steady trot across the plains outside of Hyrule castle and headed directly for Kakariko.

Upon arrival I hastily dismounted and ran into the waiting arms of Impa who, perceptive as always, was already looking around behind me with a frown on her face.

"Princess! How nice it is to see you once more. But… Where is your knight my dear? Did the King not order him to come with you?"

"Oh" I gulped nervously, unsure of how far Impa's affection for me would stretch "I- um, I asked him to remain in the castle this time because I know how he gets bored with all this Sheikah stuff and I wouldn't want him to- to…." I trailed off at the withering look Impa was surveying me with and instead spluttered "Oh Impa you don't know what it's been like! Every time I leave the castle he just walks there and says nothing! I- I need just this once, this one time! Please… understand that…"

"My child" Impa said, pulling me into a firm imbrace "While I can see his appointment has affected you a great deal even you, with your considerable wisdom, can see that it was nothing short of foolish traveling alone. Especially considering the number of monsters has been on the rise as of late."

"But-" I started

"No buts Zelda." Impa's words had fire in them but her eyes betrayed her as they smiled warmly down upon me "I will… allow you- just this once mind you! Go about your business alone; not telling the King may be smart also. However I must insist that you never be so foolhardy again princess! If you are I will personally inform the King."

"I… thank you Impa" I muttered in a joint apology and thanks "So- ahem, what I came here for-"

"Ah yes Link did send word ahead about the shrine you plan to visit. Let's see here… Yes!" and with a flourish she pulled a large leather backed book from a shelf and banged it on a table nearby.

"Wait did you say Link-?"

"Yes, yes" Impa said with impatience "he does more for you than you give him credit for, washing and shoeing your horse with one nights notice did you some good though you got here in record time!"

Impa's words did little to ease the old guilt I had suppressed since Rito village which was now it coming back in full force; sickening me slightly and forcing me to turn away from Impa for a few seconds.

"Yes the shrine you are looking for is situated west of here, back the way you came I'm afraid" she said with a tut "It will take you until mid-afternoon to reach it which means your time there will be limited. I absolutely refuse to let you come back to Hyrule castle unattended near twilight."

"Impa!" I said, bristling at her words "I am no longer a child and can manage my own-"

"Princess Zelda." Impa whispered, and I knew I had crossed some invisible line with Impa's patience "while I am fully aware that you are approaching your seventeenth birthday and are a remarkably gifted young woman you would, forgive me, be no match for a pack of Bokoblins if they decided to have a swipe at you. Therefore, if I have not received word that you have left Tena Ko'sah with enough time to return to the castle before twilight I will _personally_ send Link to drag you back there!" She continued to stare hard into my eyes for several moments before she softened once more. "However as I do not wish to do so," she cast me a warm smile "I suggest you leave with haste princess."

"I-" I tried to say, recovering from Impa's sudden transformation into my father "I-… Thank you for your assistance Impa and I will heed your words."

I gave her a small bow, which she graciously returned, and headed back toward my steed. While I was slightly irritated with my old guardian the part of me imbued with Wisdom knew her words to be true. Try as I might if I met anything more than wolf on the road my body would be strewn to the winds of Hyrule before I could even breathe; Link would be able, certainly what _isn't_ he able to do… And there I go again, relating everything back to him.

Shrugging off such matters I mounted Storm and did a 180 back toward the gates to Kakariko. It had been a blessing when Impa had mentioned it would be a reasonable length journey as while I enjoy tinkering with Sheikah technology very much my main goal with outings such as this I to simply feel the wind on my face, hear the birds sing and even to watch as merchants shouted and catcalled on the winding roads. It was all so free and natural to me compared to the synthetic nature of the castle where the only sounds were of polite maids and grunting soldiers. To be normal… To have normal worries like education results, farm produce or whether that new person in your village likes you or not would be a dream come true. But alas the world had never been kind to me. Taking my mother from me at such a young age; leaving me to thrash in the dark for goddess knows how much longer was not kind and it certainly wasn't fair.

I arrived at Tena Ko'sah around noon, as Impa had predicted, and immediately began to run here and there recording everything I saw on the slate, and everything I deduced in my notebook. Hours passed like this and before I knew it 7 pages of paper now had endless scribbles and corrections jotted all over them and the slate was bursting with images of every inscription I could reach.

One thing bugged me however; it didn't open. The shrine was a resting place; a tomb if you will. It was legend that each shrine was built by a single Sheikah and that, once completed; the final seal required a bodily sacrifice. Death would be far too simple however, no, this sacrifice was of body only; their soul would be locked, trapped, inside the shrine for all eternity to stop anyone unworthy of entering. This had always seemed like a poor trade-off to me so I dismissed these stories as here say and instead convinced myself that they were a network, each shrine being built as one of many.

If the old tales were to be believed it would simply be a case of 'proving my worth' to the shrine and it would open its secrets to me; but, as it rarely ever is for me, it was not that simple. 'Worth' in the Sheikah language finds its origins as early as the three goddesses and most firmly with Farore. It is told that as Farore gave life to the land these creatures were deemed 'worthy' by the goddess and the Sheikah word 'worthy' and the Hylian for courage 'ア'began to mean the same thing. The next logical step to make therefore would be to assume the shrines only opened for the courageous or, I was willing to bet my life on it, Farores champion. As I did not take store by these rumours, and didn't want to believe that Link was the only one these shrines would open for, I spent the rest of the day circling the shrine trying to find any ports where the Sheikah slate could be interfaced. Finding none however I was left pondering the shrine from the front; begging it to open and allow me to return to my father with something even he would be awed by. I tried one final time tapping the slate against the tablet but had given up all hope now of ever opening the shrine by myself.

"Nothing. Just as I thought." I stared at the shrine, deep in thought "Hmm… It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one. But designed can always be worked around, at least I hope." Hope was the last thing I had at this point after a whole day of scouring the entire area for any clue of maintenance tunnels or access hatches. "How do I get inside…? I need to activate it somehow."

As I was just thinking the shrine could simply have been depleted of power, an unlikely option as all Sheikah technology they had so far uncovered seemed to have a power source they had been unable to quantify, I heard the sharp whiney of a horse that was certainly not Storm. I whirled around to see who had dared to interrupt me and saw, to my great annoyance, the blue tunic and dirty blonde hair of my appointed knight speeding across the hill toward me. Incensed I stalked toward him as he dismounted and started a tirade of angry speech.

"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort. It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own. I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders." His eyes seemed to boar into my own and each second they were one me seemed to be adding more fuel to my fire. "Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please."

I walked away in an attempt to stop the boiling fury that had been bubbling close to the surface this entire afternoon. The shrine I could handle; Sheikah technology had always been finicky at best but the arrival of the person she had planned her day around not seeing!? That had been the match in the grass. Immediately however I heard his footsteps behind me and I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore; today had been too much. Reprimanded by Impa, the shrine not seeing me as 'worthy', Links arrival and that stupid bird this morning! All now released into one sentence.

"And stop following me!" I spat at him, turning around to make sure the full impact of my words could hit him.

Immediately I knew something was wrong. Something had gone out in his eyes; their usual electric blue had dimmed slightly and he looked shocked, hurt. _Had I misjudged him?_ I stared into his face for what felt like minutes as remorse filled me. No one deserved the treatment I gave him and yet I did anyway. When I couldn't stand it anymore I turned to walk toward Storm but heard him take a slight breath and say "Impa sent me to get you your highness… It's getting late."

The journey back the castle was one of the worst experiences of my entire life. I felt like a disgrace for the way I had snapped and yet again the pangs of shame were overwhelming me. When we finally reached the castle gates I staggered off my horse and almost sprinted for my chambers, too distraught to notice anyone or anything but his eyes as I dismounted. The normal azure still lacked their fire and this sight never left my mind as I cried myself to sleep that evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Still as the sands**

A tree in the centre of a dewy field. Children played around it; brushing the blades of grass and heads of flowers aside as they passed. It seemed so surreal and yet solid to my eyes; a gentle breeze picked up the strands of my hair and drew me toward the tree. I had nothing to fear… a sunny landscape, nature's refuge and children playing. Why then did the hairs on the back of my neck stand when I saw the children; why did I get shivers whenever the grass flicked my leg?

The child sat in the tree's roots looked up for the first time and began to stare at me. I could not see his face for it was completely obscured by a mask of great complexity; it radiated malice and suddenly I felt alert, as if this dream world did have something to hide after all. The other children stopped and faced me also, their blank faces piercing my soul and I tried to turn and run back the way I had come, although where I had come from I did not truly know. A force which I had taken to be a breeze was pulling me ever closer to the tree however and as I looked up the children had changed, morphed into Link. But this wasn't the Link she knew. He wore a green tunic with a bizarre hat that trailed down to his shoulders that would have made me giggle if I had seen it in any other scenario. Unfortunately this was not any other scenario as it was only now that I noticed his eyes were blank, not in the way they were when I shouted at him the day prior but truly blank.

A mist had descended upon them and I was no shaking in fear, praying for this to end as whispers came from the mist.

 _"_ _Zelda"_ The figures crooned in an eerily sinister whisper _"Can I ask… a question"_

Sleep, which had once been my one great ally, had finally failed me. I was now being subjected to the same nightmare every time I closed my eyes. Was this the goddess testing me? Or was it some part of my mind making sure that I was punished for my appalling actions over the last few weeks?

Returning to my castle duties was an arrow to the heart for my mood and I was becoming increasingly prone to lying on my bed for hours at a time simply staring into the fabric that hung over my four-poster. I had been so sure that he had been ashamed of me, even resented me for my father appointing him and yet I could not make the image of his pained expression as I had yelled fade from my mind. He was just doing his job. Impa had even told me personally that if I had not left at a reasonable time she would send him and yet my temper had once again overcome my reasoning, a worrying habit as of late. I rolled onto my side; I was tired with this… I was tired with being alone and trapped in my own mind.

No words can describe the following days. The best I can do is tell a tale involving plenty of crying, long periods of silence and the occasional slice of fruitcake left on my desk by some maid or another who seemed to take pity on me.

It was only after a full 12 days had passed when I received a slip of paper that breathed new life into me and made me feel giddier than I would have believed possible mere minutes ago. Written in the thick curly handwriting that could only be Urbosa's was the following message,

 _Dear Princess,_

 _It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that, like a fellow champion, I too am having some major technical difficulties with the divine beast Vah Nabooris. As much as it pains me to disengage you from your devotions this matter is of the utmost importance ;)_

I giggled, noticing the notation me and Urbosa always used when making a joke in writing yet not wanting the true meaning to be intercepted.

 _Therefore I do humbly request that your Royal Highness sets out immediately to Gerudo Town to assist in the modifications to said divine beast so that we may be fully prepared when Calamity Ganon returns._

 _Yours most sincerely_

Urbosa

Gerudo Chief

My heart was dancing the conga inside my chest at how lucky I apparently was at the moment. Two trips to various corners of Hyrule in less than two weeks! Apart from being unheard of the sheer thought of seeing Urbosa was thrilling to me; she was the only mother figure I had had in such a long time and that is perhaps why I felt so strongly attached to her out of all of the four champions. While I can truthfully say that I have never had a 'favourite' champion, Urbosa had been the one I would speak with, connect with because she was the only champion (apart from Mipha on occasion) who truly seemed to understand. Perhaps that is what I needed most of all… someone who just understood me.

Wiping away the moisture in the corners of my eyes I sat up and walked to my window. I would have to bring him with me… Impa's scolding was still ringing hard in my ears and if she ever heard that I had left him behind again, friend though she was, I knew she would go direct to my father. The last thing I wanted to do right now was look him in the eye, the last thing I needed was a day's journey of silence, of always wondering how much he detested the sight of me. My recent antics would make things worse than they had ever been of course and I wasn't sure that I could bear anymore guilt should anything happen on this trip.

Then there was the question of Gerudo Town; Link would of course not be allowed inside and would need to find alternative accommodation for the visit. This solved half the problem as once inside the walls of the Gerudo I would be under the protection of Urbosa and Impa could not complain… If I left him at the outpost near the town while I travelled with Urbosa surely that wasn't a bad thing right?

It was decided then; I sent a maid down to give Link the heads up, as I was not sure I could face him just yet, and instead spent my time watching the Sheikah scientists fiddle with dials and wiring on the many guardians that had now been excavated. While they still could not control them some were showing signs of movement, noticeably in the form of leg twitching and blue rings of light circling their middle. Sighing I turned back toward my room and decided that, to appease my father if nothing else, I would spend the rest of this evening praying because goddess knows I would not be doing any in the coming days.

Gerudo Town is situated in the dead centre of the harshest, most inhospitable place in Hyrule; Gerudo Desert. The journey, it had to be said, was no different. I was in a constant state of unrest with Link in tow and I never once looked round for fear of catching his eyes on me.

He on the other hand seemed to think the best course of action was to act his usual nonchalant self which made me even more nervous as I couldn't figure out if he had simply forgotten or was taking is revenge as best he could. No, I was clearly overthinking this. He was just doing his job and that was that. _Then why do you care so much what he thinks…_

Pushing this thought, and the butterflies it had created, from my mind I decided to focus instead upon the sheer heat of the desert which by now had given me quite the burn on my shoulders. Link had, as usual, been prepared for _all_ scenarios and packed plenty of heat resistant elixir so that we wouldn't be sweating night and day which I was secretly _extremely_ grateful for because if there was one thing I didn't want being added to Links opinion list of me was that I stank. Because somehow I knew that even in this sun Link wouldn't even notice the heat; yet another envious trait of his.

The whirling sands whipped at our feet and I must have drunk three-quarters of our water supply before I finally spotted a group of building far in the distance. Knowing that I had only a little further to walk before I could collapse somewhere and have a long hard chat with Urbosa so I picked up my pace and Link followed suit.

As we entered the Gerudo Outpost I saw, though not to my surprise, that it was full of men. Men sitting in bars and lying in tents; men reading papers and talking loudly with their neighbours. The reason for all this testosterone in one place was apparent; they were all clearly here with their wives or friends or any female person who had wanted to spend a day in Gerudo town. Come to think of it that may be the reason this outpost even came to be, a sanctuary set up by the Gerudo to give the male visitors to the desert a place to stay and, hopefully, dissuade them from trying to get into Gerudo Town.

"Princess. And your appointed male as I call him!"

Urbosa was striding down the dusty road toward me and I ran forward to greet her.

"Urbosa! How lovely it is to see you again! How've you been?" I babbled without restraint as she gave me a firm hug.

"I and Vah Nabooris have been doing well Princess. I hope it is a similar story for you my skinny little voe! I swear you don't eat when I'm not around, follow me and we can have a proper talk back in Town." She then gripped my shoulders and steered me down the dirt path toward Gerudo Town. Stopping herself mid-way she turned and spoke something to Link in Gerudo (It must have been for it was one of the only languages I had been forbidden from learning, too vulgar my father had said); whatever it was it must have been important for he bowed low to me, making me inwardly flinch, and nodded to Urbosa before shooting her a playful wink. A flare of annoyance sparked in my chest at this sight but was gone as soon as I thought to check so I continued to be led by Urbosa until any trace of Link had vanished behind me and I was back with someone I could share my troubles with once more.

After Urbosa had made me lunch, she had insisted on a three course meal due to my 'slight frame', we walked out past the Gerudo Town guards, who both nodded to Urbosa, and toward the sand seal 'stable' as I called it.

"Let's see who wins the race this time hey Princess!" Urbosa called across the room as we both saddled up our selected seal.

"Urbosa really!" I said indignantly "You live here and travel this route every day, how am I supposed to win!"

"Is that excuses I hear your highness" drawled Urbosa with a playful bounce on her voice "That is unbecoming of the Hyrule Royal family is it not?"

"You watch it Urbosa or I'll… I'll"

"Stutter at me?" Urbosa laughed "Come now princess let us settle this on the sands!"

Needless to say I lost. Badly. But it was all worth it upon our arrival and of the magnificent sight of Vah Nabooris rising steadily from the dunes. Sand poured from its legs like water and it was not the first time that I had thought that each divine beast seemed to flow through their surroundings rather than walk, swim, climb or fly.

Urbosa helped me up one of the legs as it kneeled before us; allowing us safe passage onto it. We passed the usual hallways full of panels and ancient inscriptions on the walls all the way to the central control room where a large blue panel was glowing erratically.

"While I would like to have brought you out here just to get you away from the castle it appears that I tempted fate and do indeed have some control issues…" Urbosa sighed heavily as she said this and continued "I really wanted to tell Revali that I had not needed any assistance but do you reckon you can keep this secret princess?" She winked slyly

"What problem" I said sneakily moving over the control panel and interfacing the slate "I wasn't aware Vah Nabooris has suffered any issues since you took the helm Lady Urbosa."

Later that evening I was sat on the highest deck, staring out at the mirage on the horizon created by the heat billowing from the still scorching dunes. It really was a stunning sight of natural beauty and it just so happened to be where Urbosa brought up yet another enormous meal.

"Really Urbosa you have just made me eat _two_ enormous meals today! I won't fit into my prayer dress at this rate!" I giggled slightly as I finished the last slice of fruitcake, licking my fingers to get every last crumb.

"Yes well… I have always said it Princess they don't feed you enough in that castle! If you want to be a large, strong Vai like a Gerudo you need to eat!"

"I am not sure my father would approve of such views" I laughed as Urbosa gave me a toothy grin.

"Perhaps not Princess… anyway I have noticed that you were extremely quick to reply to my letter. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No…" I said automatically, dropping my head to the floor, "Actually yes!"

And so it was that we talked through my last few weeks in great detail. Urbosa was a great listener and it was one of the reasons I considered her a mother to me; she never interrupted or put down a plight she always just let everything come clean. I told her of my worries and doubts, my nightmares and my sufferings and she smiled and nodded gently at each and every one.

Once I had finally disclosed almost everything I felt deflated; like I had burst a balloon or removed a parasite that had been leeching off of me. In simple terms, I felt better than I had done in weeks and was ready sleep after a hard day of Divine beast tinkering and sand seal riding.

"Thank you for listening to my drabble Urbosa. I know most of it is probably childish and beneath yo-"

"Princess" Urbosa smoothly interjected "Nothing you have told me was childish and I can assure you that by the change in your tone compared to when I picked you up at the outpost that this has been very useful has it not?"

"I-" I wanted to deny it and appear strong as royalty should but somehow the words would not form on my lips, "Yes this has been of great help Urbosa I cannot thank you enough."

"I know it was Princess but are you forgetting something?" She enquired.

"Ummmm…. I don't thiiinkk so?" I said shyly as I had a sneaking suspicion I knew where this conversation was headed and it was dangerous waters.

"In the weeks you have just recounted to me there has been no mention of your new protector. Not even a scathing remark or friendly comment. I may as little experience with Voe as you do Princess but clearly there is some hostility between you."

"It's not-" I spluttered trying to form a coherent sentence "It isn't that I dislike _him_ Urbosa… I… I see him training every day out in the courtyard and I can't stand it! He does everything so perfectly Urbosa and I can't even do ONE. SIMPLE. THING." I was sobbing now, tears running with full force down my face "He just had to pull that stupid sword and my father already fawns over him like a son. I hate myself every time I lash out because I know, really, it isn't his fault and he doesn't deserve it but I do it anyway then I hate myself more so I do it again and I.. and I" I could not continue here as I finally allowed myself to be taken back into my dreams.

 **You know the drill (Link):**

He had been scaling the beast for nearly twenty minutes before he finally clambered over the parapet and collapsed, panting slightly on the cool stone of Vah Nabooris. It had not been easy sneaking around after his ward and Urbosa without detection all-day and especially when they had entered Gerudo Town. Link had had to use every ounce of cunning to sneak past the guards and tail them within the city and every piece of skill to follow the paths their sand seals had taken on foot.

Finally however he had made it here and could speak with Urbosa on an important matter before he watched over the Princess's sleep once more. He rounded a corner and saw the pair sat on the floor, the Princess's head draped against Urbosa's shoulder and her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm, fast asleep.

"Ah well…" drifted Urbosa's silky tones "you certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight" she smiled infuriatingly at these words and Link could not figure out why.

"She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now… So…? Spill it, boy. Have the two of you been getting along all right"

He wanted to say 'yes' but somehow the single word would not come, instead he adopted his usual stoic expression and hoped for a mercy kill.

"It's Ok… I know. Your silence speaks volumes. She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back." _Was that really true?_ "It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny. Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame in any of this. It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication… She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it… That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing." _So would I…_ he thought without meaning to.

"She really is quite… special" There was more there than met the eye but he decided to continue his policy of feigned indifference "You be sure to protect her with your life. It's quite the honour." Once again he got the feeling Urbosa was trying to convey emotion with her words… but he couldn't quite name it.

"The night brings a chill…" she stated abruptly "It's probably time to take her in." and with that Urbosa snapped her fingers and brought down a maelstrom of lightning onto the desert floor, shaking Vah Nabooris and causing the princess to snap awake in panic.

"Urbosa! What was that?!" she panted "Did you feel that?!" she turned slowly and saw him behind her and the shocked expression that crossed her face as she said "Wait, what-how did you-what are you doing here." Caused Urbosa to throw her head back and laugh as though it was her last day living.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

But Link thought he knew what Urbosa was laughing at now. He finally understood the princess and in doing so he had unlocked a piece of himself. Yes. He would protect her with this life. Not because he had been ordered to but because here was someone who had earned it. Someone who had thoroughly earned it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Metanoia of the Heart**

 **And back again:**

Being shaken awake by a sudden electrostatic discharge was not in my top ten lists of ways be woken in a desert. Being greeted with a silver platter of chocolate covered fruits would have been more appropriate for Royalty I thought! Instead I was met with the sight of my appointed knight, who I assumed had taken up residence with the other drunken men at the outpost, and Urbosa who was laughing maniacally next to me. All in all not the dream scenario!

After Urbosa had finished her cackling she stood, leaving my entire right side cold and empty, and offered me her hand; prompting me to stand and look at her with an enquiring expression.

"Excuse the rather exuberant alarm clock Princess but it was getting awfully cold and Link here reminded me of the time." She shot Link another one of her mischievous winks, which he acknowledged with a slight shadow of a grin around his mouth, then continued "your voe and I were going to get you back to a room in Gerudo Town."

Secretly thinking that I would need one hell of a bed to forgive Urbosa for waking me, and not liking the tone she used when she had said "your voe", I yawned widely and gave a small nod. "I suppose I could do with a real pillow, although I can say your shoulder was excellent!" I gave another wide yawn as Urbosa laughed once more and then beckoned me forward. Link stepped to one side and allowed me and Urbosa to pass him before leaping headfirst over the edge of Vah Nabooris. With a small gasp I ran to the edge, my heart pounding in my chest and saw a shadow scaling down the leg of the beast more lizard than Hylian, finding handholds on seemingly smooth stone. Grumbling slightly at yet another skill of my appointed knight and Urbosa's small giggles I followed her once more through the divine beast and back to our sand seals.

The journey back to Gerudo Town was much more peaceful than the high-speed pursuit we had engaged in on the way and there was no sound but of the desert shifting beneath the weight of our seals. After just a few minutes, or maybe a few hours, we arrived back at Gerudo Town and after dismounting we walked through the gate and back into territory I knew Link could not enter.

"Where will I be staying Urbosa?" I asked rubbing my eyes with fatigue.

"Oh Link organised a room in the palace earlier on today Princess. Of course I would have done so myself but I was out with you on your survey all day and I would never let you stay in an inn; you're Royalty!"

Thinking that I must have misheard Urbosa I swiftly questioned "Um-Urbosa did you say Link organise-"

"Oh of course I forgot to mention the key point!" Urbosa said with a chuckle "It _wasn't_ Link who did that was it _no_ he is a _voe_ and there is no waaay he could ever get in. Simply impossible! No I believe that a pretty little vai in a blue veil dropped by earlier on today, under my instructions of course, and prepared a room for…. Anyone who may need a good power nap!"

Trying very hard not to burst out laughing at the absurdity of what Urbosa had just said and images of Link dressed up as Gerudo women I instead hid my face in my hands under the guise of rubbing my eyes once more. Resurfacing several seconds later I found we had walked right into the Palace and Urbosa was leading me up the stairs on the left. Taking a winding path through the corridors, that I knew I would not remember come tomorrow morning, we soon arrived at a lavishly decorated room complete with balcony, which would have stunning views of the desert sunrise in a few hours' time, and en-suite bath chambers.

"This looks incredible Urbosa!" I exclaimed "It's a real pity I'm only here for one night!"

"We do what we can Princess" she replied, giving me a warm smile "Anyway get to bed! You were flat out an hour ago and you have a long day tomorrow!"

"Yes… as usual I suppose you're right Urbosa… I am-" I stopped here for my largest yawn yet "v-very t-tired… I suppose I'll see you tomorrow! I'll need to see you tomorrow seeing as I have no idea how to get back to the stairs."

With another small chuckle Urbosa turned and backed out of the room; closing the door behind her and leaving me once again alone with my thoughts.

Thinking that I should probably heed Urbosa's words and attempt to achieve some level of sleep I turned toward the magnificent four-poster and then stopped. I could not sleep in my champions tunic… _drat_ I thought _, He still has my travel pack_. Inwardly kicking myself for this lack of judgement I started to pace around the room thinking hard before my eyes landed on the chair in the corner. Sitting upon it was my travel pack and a package of some kind that was wrapped in brown paper.

I hastened over and hurriedly unpacked my nightwear and other essentials then turned my attention to the brown package which I ripped open. Inside was a fresh piece of fruitcake that I had no inhibitions about inhaling there and then and after making a mental note to recommend a pay raise for whichever maid supplied me with cake I clambered into the feather-soft bed and instantly melted into its mattress.

I woke hours later still curled and twisted into the duvet feeling a flare of annoyance as I listened for whatever noise had raised me from the best sleep I had had in weeks.

It did not take long to isolate the source of my rousing as I could faintly hear soft whispering coming from the hallway outside my door. One, no two voices were speaking in little more than shadows of words and I had to strain my ears to catch the conversation.

"She's sound asleep now boy there's no need to worry; Gerudo Town is one of the most secure places in Hyrule…. Other than the food compartment in that pack of yours hey!" said the first voice, a smooth female one which gave a small snort as she finished.

"After my last escapade here you should be thankful that I even agreed to come!" said the second voice, soft and composed as though the speaker was placing each word rather than speaking them.

 _Urbosa and Link?!_

What were they doing outside my door at this late hour? But I had no time to ponder the matter as Urbosa spoke again.

"Ah yes the incident with the young stall owner how could I forget?" drawled Urbosa, her tone dripping with mirth "how you walked away from that without a mark on your _visible_ body I have no idea but that scar must have taken weeks and weeks to fully heal."

" _One_ week…" said Link in a chilly whisper "and for your information she was trying to sell me a Hyrdomelon it wasn't a… a planned _date_. I said that I didn't want one but she kept pestering me; in the end she said all she wanted was a meal with me but as you and I both know keeping up my vai disguise all evening was too much even for me!"

Intrigued by this astonishing gossip I moved out of my bed and closer to the door; as to make sure I would miss nothing. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Urbosa decided to change the topic.

"As enjoyable as it was to watch you being chased by all the Gerudo guards after being stabbed by a broken-hearted vai with a dining fork I must move the conversation to more important matters." Urbosa then shifted slightly and I heard her weight lean against the door as I shrank back so as not to be heard.

"Now then we must discuss your role as the Princess's protector…" my stomach lurched and I wondered if I would regret eavesdropping in a few moments, "She voiced concern to me today that having you tail her like a royal dog is making her uncomfortable."

"I-" Link stuttered, sounding deflated "Thank you for telling me this Urbosa."

"Now don't misunderstand me!" Urbosa said with a tinkle in her voice "She still needs protection no matter what she says otherwise but perhaps a different approach would be more advisable; even until you've warmed up to each other slightly."

"I am sure I can make myself as little of a… an inconvenience as possible…"

"Good. Now get some reset…. Or don't I really couldn't care less just make sure you keep the Princess's mood good because I know how far that girl can fall!"

Hurrying back to my bed as the pair outside my door started to head their separate ways I processed the conversation I had just heard. I had been right; I felt worse, much, much worse… It was not the fact that what Urbosa said had been wrong or misinformed it was the fact that she had voiced an unspoken truth. Did I truly believe he was an annoyance, an aggravation, an ' _inconvenience'_? Perhaps I did… Perhaps I had always believed it; believed he was the reason I was failing everywhere I turned, the reason the goddesses had not granted me what I had been seeking since the age of seven.

And why did it pain me so to recall the hurt in Links voice, the loss of yet another spark in his characteristics when Urbosa had told him this. Logically it would be a good thing if Link could find another way to fulfil his duty and yet be as far from her as possible. The sickness I felt in my heart would beg to disagree again though it seemed…

 _"_ _I wonder… if you do the right thing…. Does it make… everybody… happy?"_

Although I would have liked to stay with Urbosa for the rest of my life I knew that my father would send someone for me soon enough and so it was with a heavy heart that I woke the next morning knowing today I would return to the castle. Armed with the resolution that I was going to make this day as enjoyable as possible, and that I would not be ashamed of my views on my appointed knight any longer, I packed my things in record speed and left to find Urbosa.

My positivity soon took its first hit of the day however when Urbosa stormed from a room downstairs, trailed by two other Gerudo. As I hurried down the staircase to ascertain the predicament Urbosa glanced up and waited for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Princess. I hope you slept well?" and without waiting for a reply she continued "I know that I said yesterday that we would visit the oasis and get you the famous Hydromelon smoothie but SOMEBODY" and she turned to stare at the right-most Gerudo, who instantly looked ashamed, "left the stable doors open last night and our entire herd of Sand Seals are somewhere in the desert!"

"Oh… that doesn't sound good" I croaked; unsure of what to do when Urbosa was clearly in a towering temper. "I guess I'll just have to go by myself then…"

"I am very sorry Princess please do enjoy yourself…" her voice suddenly soft again "while I have to go and fix this INCOMPETANT WOMANS MISTAKE!"

And with that she stormed from the palace, the two Gerudo women running to keep up and I knew if they had had tails that they would be firmly between their legs. It was times like these when I realised why Urbosa was Chief of the Gerudo; she may be sympathetic and kind but when she puts her foot down you can feel the heat from Zora's Domain!

Letting out an audible sigh I followed their route through Gerudo Town until I reached the gate and proceeded down the track to the Bazaar; all by myself…

I must admit however that one good thing came out of Link and Urbosa's whispered conversation last night. It seemed that my appointed knight had heeded her words as he was not to be seen keeping pace behind me or following me from any perceivable distance.

My regained freedom took me to many places that day including the famous Kara Kara Bazaar at which I perused the stalls for hours looking at strange Sheikah contraptions and the latest in Gerudo fashion products. One stall was so exuberantly decorated with silks and exotic cloths all I could see of the merchant was a pair of feet protruding from the tent; never the less I felt uneasy at this stall, a feeling that wasn't helped by the overpowering stench of banana's coming from the merchant. Banana's had never been my favourite fruit due to the smell they created when ripe and this cloth trader seemed to have hundreds of the ripest bananas I had ever smelled hidden somewhere in his tent.

Moving away from this stall as quickly as I could without gagging, the smell was now quite pronounced, I hurried over to the Hydromelon dealer who wasted no time in selling me an extra-large smoothie which I collected, thanking the broker, then started a leisurely stroll down toward the Oasis, which I had been assured by Urbosa, was always a huge tourist attraction due to its cool water and many sunbeds!

Upon arrival I could see that, once again, Urbosa was correct. The Oasis was one of the most breath-taking places in the desert with the slow ripples riding across the meniscus of the water and children playing at its edge. Gerudo and Hylian alike were taking time to come down and lounge in the many beds that had been placed at the water's edge, just ideal for catching the sun's rays and getting a tan.

Unfortunately I had not brought any swim ware, or I would have jumped right in with the many youths, so instead I decided to look for a dune where I could sit for a while to have some peace. Spotting one in the distance that was reasonably tall and looked stable enough for me to sit comfortably I started my walk toward it.

The dune, it turned out, was much further than I had originally estimated, possibly due to the heat of the desert throwing my eye off, and as such after fifteen minutes of walking blindly toward what I now realised was probably just a heat mirage I stopped and turned back.

Annoyed at what a waste of time this had been I did not originally notice the soft shifting of sand from the dune banks to the left and right of me, putting them down to vibrations caused by my own movement.

It soon became clear however that something was horribly wrong when I stopped again and listened harder. The shifting of sand to which I had put down to natural causes was increasing in magnitude and for the second time that day I smelt a strong scent of ripened banana's drift hazily over my nostrils.

Shock. Cold and sharp shock hit me. How had I been so stupid? Banana's in the desert? The Gerudo have a ban on the fruit because it was easier than searching anyone who had one because….

I knew I had seconds. Dropping the cup with the last dregs of my smoothie and securing all my other items such as my pack and the Sheikah slate I took a large breath and began to run. I knew that if I could just make the Oasis people would see me, hear me. I could be saved, I could be rescued from my attackers who I knew now where almost certainly Yiga. Stories and rumours were as good as it got as far as the Yiga were concerned and all I really knew about them was that they were ex-Sheikah who, in the knowledge that calamity Ganon was soon to return, had decided to support the foul demon in the hope to save themselves. The only other known fact about them was their love of one particular fruit… banana's, the riper and more pungent the better.

As I'm sure you can personally attest sand is not the ideal surface material to escape hostiles on foot. Preferably I would have run on a flat surface that did not try and swallow my foot whole when I placed weight upon it and perhaps in that scenario I may well have outrun my chasers. This was not to be however as I soon became extremely fatigued having barely gone anywhere.

Fear was coursing through me as well as copious amounts of adrenaline and I knew then that unless there was a god from the machine I was dead.

I careered to a halt as two figures dressed from head to toe in red and black body suits and sporting Sheikah masks materialised in front of me **(Anyone else think the Yiga are basically deadpool? Just me? Alright then!).** Really panicking now I turned back on myself, trying to find something, anything, that would help. Luck it seemed had finally failed me; as I turned a third Yiga solider had rushed behind me and was brandishing a large and rusty sickle, the instrument of my demise it seemed.

More out of desperation than logic I once again tried to turn and run but this time my ankle gave way with a sickening twist and I knew this was it. That sickle would be the last thing I would ever see. There was no saviour waiting just out of sight, no voice from the dark telling me that it was alright.

I closed my eyes. I could not watch it happen… for all my bravado and assurances I was fully capable of handling myself isolation would be my undoing it seemed. Ironically fitting…

Pain would come soon of course, a sharp one, I thought, followed by numbing of my senses as the brain was deprived of blood and the nerve endings severed. Then my senses would fade completely as I died here in the desert, lost and forgotten.

Naturally, I was correct about everything I had just thought apart from one small detail. These symptoms were not my fate although I could describe them remarkably accurately. Instead I heard a screeching clash of metal on metal and a man scream in pain then a small thud on the ground next to me.

Finally finding the courage to open my eyes and check why I was not with Hylia yet I saw the one thing I had been praying on saving me, _Deus ex Machina_. Somehow… Miraculously he had appeared to defend me; even after all my pettiness and unkindness he was here.

I could do nothing but stare at him, into his eyes which were burning now with a fire I had never seen before. A fire ignited by, and directed at, the two remaining Yiga men; the third, I noticed, was lying on the ground next to me still as the sands he lay upon.

It was over before I knew what had happened; he feinted toward one then leapt like a cat at the second who had no time to react before the master sword had sunk into his chest. The first Yiga rushed at Links back but he parried the sickle with one lazy flick then sent a long gash down the man's front, causing him to cry out then slump to the floor in a pool of his comrade's blood.

I dared not move. A raw heat was radiating from my knights body like a new-born star and I did not like it; as I had long since learned, never look directly at the sun. Then the star died; as suddenly as it had ignited and Link turned to face me with his usual blank mask of stoicism firmly in place.

He knelt gently at my side and said, with this head bent just slightly, "Are you injured?"

His voice was softer than I remembered it, possibly because I can count the number of times I've heard it on one hand, and I felt a fluttering in my stomach that had nothing to do with the near fatal encounter I had just had.

"I-I am…. Unharmed." I finally managed to say, his electric blue eyes were once more locked on mine and I realised it was much harder to form a coherent sentence when he did this. Therefore, to try and take some form of action, I attempted standing and instantly cried out in pain as my ankle gave way beneath my weight and I collapsed back onto the sand.

"I am sorry your Highness but that ankle will not be doing you any good in this state" Link observed as he rummaged in his pack, "If you would allow me I can realign the bone and make you a temporary support?"

"Y-yes, that will have to do…" My eyes were still watering in pain as Link moved in front of me and sat cross-legged on the sand.

"I will not deny that this might hurt slightly. I apologise in advance."

At this I gritted my teeth and prepared myself for the ordeal which I knew would involve much more pain than that which I had just experienced.

"Ready?" Link asked, his eyes still locked on mine. I gave a small nod but before I could finish it I felt a searing twist of my ankle and clenched my fists hard while giving a small cry. After the pain had subsided a few seconds later I realised that I had been crushing Link's wrist with my left hand as I had clenched my fists and instantly let go feeling extremely embarrassed as he gave it a shake and began to strap my leg up with white cloth and a splint of wood from his pack. This man really did carry _everything_ …

Once my leg was fully fitted with the splint Link helped me up into a standing position where I wobbled momentarily for a few seconds before finding my footing. He offered his arm for me to hold as I walked but as he had already given me more than enough support today I refused to be seen as anymore helpless as I already appeared.

Needless to say however by the time we arrived back at Kara Kara Bazaar my right arm was wrapped around Links neck and he was all but carrying me to the small inn. Sand, it turned out, while not easy to move in when your right ankle was fully functioning, was nigh impossible to traverse with the use of only one. Somewhere after five steps that had taken around three minutes I accepted defeat and gave Link a hesitant look; instantly he had offered his arm once more and I had gratefully accepted the fact he had not smirked or mocked my sudden U-turn in this matter.

After he had organised a private top floor room at the inn, this took several minutes and a rather inordinate amount of rupees, we walked inside and my appointed knight all but carried me up the flight of stairs to the room. Turning the key in the lock he opened the door and took a long breath through his nose as if trying to ingest every particle of air in the place.

When he was done he supported me into the room and onto the bed where I sat down and groaned, awkwardly propping my bad leg next to me and sinking into the mattress; no longer able to hold my posture together.

"I have already summoned Urbosa." Link stated to no one in particular, giving a small sigh. "Please remain here while I-"

 **BOOM**

There was an almighty crash from somewhere outside that sounded like lightning had just struck the Bazaar itself. Link ran to the small balcony adjoined to the room and gaped at the sight unfurling in the marketplace. Perplexed, and secretly wanting to know what was so impressive that the Hero of Hyrule had been left agog, I heaved myself up and hobbled over to join him.

My mouth too joined Links on the floor as I saw the commotion below. Urbosa, who had seemingly still been in a towering temper from the Sand Seal incident, had parked Vah Naboris by the Oasis but seemingly forgotten about the side effect of intermittent lightning that accompanied the beast wherever it went.

Now in full flow below us was the largest argument I had ever seen. Urbosa was snarling remarks in fluent Gerudo while a woman was shrieking incessantly next to a pile of burned ash which seconds ago, I was sure, used to be a weapon store. Unable to contain myself I burst into laughter which only incensed the woman below more as she turned upwards and started spitting comments about me with tremendous vigour. Urbosa too looked up and relief flooded her outraged face; within seconds Urbosa had detached herself from the mobbing crowd and entered the inn downstairs.

Moments later she staggered into the room looking harassed once again.

"Princess!" She breathed steadily "I got here as soon as I heard… Blasted girl for not closing the stable door! I would have been here in half the time had Naboris not been my only form of transport!"

"Urbosa-" I began but I was cut of almost immediately.

"Yiga! Here! I will wipe them from the face of the earth I tell you those cowardly, good for nothing-" from here I could no longer keep up as she continued into a stream of insults both in Gerudo and Hylian, some of which even I did not know. "And in the broad daylight too, I will skin them and their mot-"

"URBOSA!" I shouted, trying to inject more authority than I felt I had right now "Please, it has happened and there is no point in working yourself into a rage!"

Urbosa looked for one second as though she was weighing her chances; on the one hand she could ignore me and continue to rant but ignore me, on the other hand she could shut up but lose her chance at a good release mechanism from the day's events. Most wisely, in my opinion, she chose the latter and kept her mouth shut as I continued "Link here-" I looked toward the balcony to see… no… Link… I looked around the room trying to see him perhaps sat in a shadowy corner or pacing the doorway but to no avail.

"He must have slipped out while I was talking Princess" commented Urbosa "But, judging by today's events and given the conversation you overheard last night" she gave me a smooth wink "I would say he isn't far." She then gave me another wink and walked to the door "you know princess perhaps it was a good thing you overheard us last night. Maybe it will give you an idea of what walls Mipha was speaking of." And with that she gave me a gently wave and stepped out of the room.

Tomorrow I would speak with him, tell him that what Urbosa had said was wrong that things had changed. Today I had realised how much of a foolish little girl I truly was and had very nearly paid the ultimate price for it; had he not been there, had I achieved my wish of sending him away for good I would be dead. Not once had I ever shown him a single courtesy, not once had I ever said 'thank you' for anything. He had given up so much for my wellbeing it hurt; now every small kindness I had received from him felt like open wounds that refused to seal.

This could not go on. I could not go on being this vile and cold charge to a pure-hearted boy, who deserved better; who deserved my apology and my thanks.

 _Tomorrow!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ligature's beginning**

The desert wind howled a merciless cry that evening; blocking out the sounds of the many traders that I knew remained overnight and providing me with a sense of privacy in my lodgings. Though I knew this was all a fiction created of my imagination and that there were people in each room next to mine I felt safe, secure even for the first time in a while. That is not to say that I had been constantly paranoid about myself, no, far from it; I mean more along the lines of I now felt _more_ than fine, _more_ than safeguarded. Perhaps this would be the first night I would actually sleep well in this knowledge.

Waking just before daybreak, much earlier than I would have liked, I peered over to my balcony to see a dark shape sat in its aperture; staring out over the wasteland. My first instinct, born of my old habits, was to reprimand him for being in my room without permission but two things stopped me. The first was that I was really too tired to be engaging in such strenuous activities as speaking; the second was that after seeing him so serene I didn't mind in the slightest, perhaps after yesterday's events I even _wanted_ him there.

 _Pull yourself together!_

My thoughts seem to have stirred my appointed knight however as when I peeked back over at the balcony all that remained was a single grain of sand that skimmed lazily across the tile. Secretly slightly disappointed, in myself more than anyone, I slowly disentangled myself from the mass of sheets and covers and began my morning ritual.

Ten minutes later I heard a gentle knock on my door and Urbosa paced inside looking grim.

"Morning your highness" she smirked from the dresser she had just taken a seat upon "It seems to me that you may have just woken up!" giving a small nod to my hair which was still in blonde tangles.

"Ah yes…. Well it's not my fault that I sleep late!" I shot back with a friendly glare "might I remind you of your rather length stay in Lurel-"

"Ahem yes well!" Urbosa smoothly cut across me "I came here to offer you and your knight in shining armour a ride. As you can see there is quite a storm brewing and without Naboris you would be trapped here for days!"

"Well what a shame I don't know the pilot of said Divine Beast" I replied in the most sardonic tone I could muster "it would be mighty helpful to know such a person in times such as these"

"Stop trying to get me Princess; I'm sorry I said your hair was messy okay?" she gave a small chuckle then continued "come to think of it I've never seen you be this bothered by such a comment… could it be that the young Princess is trying to look her best and impre-", Urbosa never continued her sentence because it was at this moment, my cheeks turning red, I hurled a pillow from the bed directly at Urbosa.

"I seem to have touched a nerve!" Urbosa grinned wolfishly "Fine I promise I'll stop now. Anyway I did mean it about that storm and it would be best if we left sooner rather than later."

"Give me another few minutes just to pack these items up then I'll come and meet you outside."

Urbosa gave a small nod and backed from the room, closing the wooden door behind her with a thunk.

Riding on any Divine Beast was a unique feeling. I use the term _unique_ because it is neither a good nor bad experience. They all feel unbalanced and yet perfectly centred, slow and yet they arrive at destinations far quicker than a horse, powerful and yet effortless as they flow through their environments. All in all I too was both pleased and slightly saddened when Urbosa dropped me and Link, who had miraculously appeared on the beast after I had left my room, off at the very edge of the desert which was now a blocked from view by what appeared to be millions of insects swarming. My better judgement knew this to be a sandstorm but did sandstorms usually form such menacing formations?

I had little time to dwell on the matter however as Vah Naboris gave a huge lurch and turned back toward the now buzzing desert. Urbosa gave a large wave from the control platform and a wink then vanished from sight into the depths of the swarm.

"I… I should like to visit the Spring of Courage before we return to the castle." I said to the air in front of me, "that should appease my father for the time being anyway…"

Hearing a small shuffle behind me and knew that Link had been halfway through trying to remove himself from my sight, even in this barren landscape, but had stopped as he realised this fact. I will not deny that this sent a pain through my chest thinking of the effort he must have made to remain hidden while also being able to protect me with less than a moment's notice yesterday.

 _I will apologise today! I will!_

But two hours of traipsing across the wasteland later I had still not been able to find the courage that was necessary to simply turn around and say _three stupid words_.

Before I could try to muster speech for the hundredth time I gasped and nearly cried out as I reached the edge of what I now knew to be a steeping cliff face. Halting just before the edge I peered over and saw some stones that I had dislodged tumble down the rocks to the valley below which extended on to become a landscape filled with green.

Faron was just down this cliff face and I still hadn't spoken a single word to Farores champion…

 _Are you seriously this pathetic that you can't turn around! I'M SORRY LINK._

I clapped my hands to my mouth. In my nerves I had apparently blurted what I thought was locked safe inside my mind. _Well not the first time the "safe" confines of my mind have failed me_.

There was nothing for it. I slowly turned to face him and was somewhat delighted to see a look of utter shock on his usually impassive face; this having strengthened me a little I ploughed onward, finding the courage that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"I mean to say… I _want_ to apologise to you!"

"I-I…There's really no nee-" Link started in barely more than a whisper.

"No! I mean, you deserve my apology. More than anyone I know _you_ deserve it. I know that I've been… well _awful_ would be the right word but-"

"Your highness, please, I neither want nor need your apology."

My heart drooped at these words; _he hates me more than I thought…._ My eyes had got very wet all of a sudden and I hurried to turn away from his gaze.

"By that I mean the Princess of Hyrule owes apology to no one, let alone me. You have been given an enormous burden to carry and I hold no resentment toward you for anything." He then gave a low bow and continued to x-ray me with those electric blue eyes. My stomach stopped sinking and instead started to backflip with increasing happiness.

"But I was horrible to you! I yelled at you, made you hide in desert heat!"

"Nothing more than my station demands Princess."

"I will not move from this spot until I have given you a formal apology Hero" _what did I say that for!? What's wrong with me!_

He gave another small bow and waited patiently, surveying me with a warm gaze that instead of making me feel small (as his gazes had in the past) this one was encouraging.

"I want to say that I'm sorry Link, for the way I've acted these past weeks. You have shown me nothing but respect and kindness and I haven't repaid that… so… I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted Princess!" He replied instantly with a small smile.

My heart seemed to be expanding and I made a solemn vow to try and see that smile as much as I could.

"But- but you don't really mean that! You're just saying that out of… of obligation to my father! If I was not the Princess of Hyrule but a peasant farmer would you have given me the same response Hero?"

"Princess if I may." I nod my head at the request and he continues, "I have never and will never lie to you; I give you my word, no matter how few and far between they are. Now if I may be so bold; listen to me. As I have said I hold no grudge toward you and I never will do, if it eases your apparent guilt in any way I am happy to start afresh from this moment forth."

Visibly stunned at the sheer number of words I had heard my appointed knight speak in the space of seconds, almost as much as a normal person, I smiled and looked him full in the face; only now noticing the way his hair rustled in the slight breeze and how his eyes seemed to grow brighter when all else seemed to be going out.

"I would like that very much!"

I could not call the whole scenario a complete success, I evaluated as we crossed from the barren wasteland of the desert onto greener and lusher ground, but it had the effect that I had wanted. Finally the weight of the world seemed a little lighter and I could talk openly without fear of being mocked or laughed at for if there was one thing I had learned about Link over the many weeks I had known him was that he had the potential to be a great listener. And how right I was!

After his sudden speech at the top of the wasteland cliff he seemed to have expended all of his vocal energy and instead let me ramble on about the latest lab notes I had been sent from Robbie, or even my worries that even the springs would not help me find my power. Throughout all this he kept up a constant stream of unspoken empathy and support simply through the way he would give me a gentle smile when I turned to convey another one of my lectures or tilt his head slightly to the left in concern when he heard something that clearly distressed him.

All in all for the first time in my life I felt truly at ease and, dare I say it, _happy_ to be in his company.

Faron had always been one of my favourite places in all of Hyrule ever since I was a young girl. My mother had always taken opportunities when it was summer to bring me to a wooden cabin that sat on Lake Hylia. My father had been reluctant at first but had eventually bent to my mother's request and joined us as we paddled around the lake on small boats and lazed around on the smooth grass. Those had been the days when my father had laughed, had a genuine smile on his face and had even chased me round the eastern bank when I had refused to come back from rowing to dinner.

Those seemed like memories I had stolen from another Princess's life… As though I had no right to such joyful experiences. To see my father now some could argue that it never happened at all and I was making it up; for how could a man who spent every waking second locked in his study ever have done such a thing as _smiled_?

The answer was a simple one really. It was the same answer to most of my own questions about myself. _Why must it be me to fight the Calamity? Why have I no instruction on my powers? Why does my father never so much as hugs me anymore?_

 _Because she died._

I was told it was a strange illness that took her from me. An incurable disease that had brought the very goddesses to their knees; what chance had my mother stood really?

Of course when I became old enough to understand I did my own research on the matter and it appears such an illness has only appeared once before in our recorded history and that is to the Hero of Twilight himself. At the time of discovering this I was extremely confused as legends say that that particular hero lived to a ripe old age and died peacefully so there was either conflict in telling's or the Hero had fought the illness and won.

Hoping that the latter was not true, because that would have proved my mother could have been saved, I continued for months until I found an extremely ancient looking tomb that explained everything and imbued upon me a burning passion for Sheikah research.

 _'_ _Of Twilight and Darkness the past has foretold,_

 _An ancient hero rises so bold,_

 _Beast defeated who will he be?_

 _Only time will tell so wait and see,_

 _One blustery evening the hero turns cold,_

 _A ghastly sight he's not even old,_

 _A decade or more we shall have to wait,_

 _Mastery of the elements is a Sheikah trait,_

 _Sword anew our hero returns,_

 _Not a sight of scratches, bruises or burns,_

 _Thus is the tale of a Hero so bright,_

 _Not even twilight could put up a fight.'_

After first reading this I thought it a mere fairy-tale or embellishment of the truth but earlier this year I got reports from a group of Sheikah archaeologists operating just north of where I was now at the Faron Grasslands.

They were not very specific in their messages to Impa, then later to me, but the general idea that was being sent was that they had uncovered a shrine like none other. This one was different markings and its maximum energy consumption was estimated to be of over a thousand times greater than the other shrines we had unearthed.

Later correspondences had seen them translate some of the wording on the shrine which made frequent mention to death and destruction. Not put off by this ominous sign the linguists had continued until the word "resurrection" had been found dozens of times on its surface.

Naturally my brain had put two and two together to conclude that this must have been the miraculous place the Hero of Twilight had recovered for 'a decade or more' and my brain had feverishly gone into overtime trying to solve its many mysteries.

A few months in it had become an obsession… I would rarely leave my room and became hostile when anyone would speak with me. It had taken Impa to come down from Kakariko village and remind me that my mother was long dead and that the shrine would do her no good now for me to return to reality.

"Princess?" came a worried voice from behind me "Princess we've almost arrived… did you want to stop and-"

"No." I said, snapping back to the present and taking in the lush forest we had apparently been traversing "There is little to be gained putting this off…" I sighed heavily then continued "I don't know what expectations you have of this endeavour but I can almost guarantee it will be fruitless."

"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is courage to continue that counts." Link said with a smile, "My expectations of you princess have already been achieved."

Inwardly beaming I gave him what I hoped was a thankful look and continued onto where I knew the spring would be waiting.

The magnificent stone statue of the goddess Hylia surveyed the small clearing in which we had decided to set up camp for the evening. I always felt somewhat nervous when doing this as I was unsure of her stance on the combustion of forest materials.

Swiftly shrugging off this guilt as soon as the warmth from the fire reached my skin I immediately felt the familiar weight drop into my stomach as I felt the prayer dress that was packed tightly at the bottom of my pack. _Another night of cold water and wasted words…_

As I rose to my feet Link seemed to read my mind as he immediately turned bashful, a look which I admit made my giggle slightly, and turned away to stoke the fire.

Five minutes later the thought of _giggling_ was a distant memory as, waist deep in freezing pond water, I was struggling not to curse, let alone give devoted prayer to an unknown deity that was not even proven to exist.

 _Goddess's above, I come before you to offer my devotion and fealty in the hope that you will see me worthy to awaken the powers given by Hylia._

And so it went until the sun had dropped below the horizon, the tree's had stopped swaying and the birds had long since given up their singing. Furiously I hit the water as hard as humanly possible, because yet again Hylia had refused to give me anything more, and fell to my knees in the water.

Now up to my neck in the icy pool I felt a pair of firm hands take hold of my shoulders and pull me into a standing position. _It was all irrelevant_ … Even with Farores Champion…. Had I thought it would make a difference? I would be lying to myself if I said no and that perhaps was why this failure stung all the harder. I was not the holder of the Triforce of Courage and yet I had childishly hoped that having the one who held that piece of the puzzle would overcome this barrier.

"You're freezing!" came a disembodied voice from somewhere to my left "Let me get you some more clothes."

Coming back to myself on the now warm ground beside a blazing fire I shivered, not yet fully recovered from my submersion and took in my surrounds. The fire that had been little more than kindling last I saw it was now a fully-fledged inferno and Link was rummaging around in the very depths of that wondrous pack of his.

"I failed…." I said out loud to no one in particular "I failed again and this time I didn't even hear or see _anything_ …."

"Princess…" Link replied in a warm tone "Failure is how we learn and progress as humans; it is a key part on any journey. Do you think I have never taken a hit from a monster or a Yiga solider? Taking your failures and considering why the scenario played out the way it did is the best way to avoid such situations in the future. While I cannot directly compare being thrown halfway across a room by an angry Goron to standing in water for hours I hope I'm of some use" he ended his encouragement with a grin and then handed me a bundle of my own clothes.

"W- Where did you get these?" I said, stunned.

"I had space in the pack" he replied with a shrug "I downsized to five pots from seven and it seemed a waste for the space not to be used."

Struggling not to burst out laughing at the hilarity of this statement I instead said "Well once again thank you! And did I hear right? Seven pots?"

"I like food." He stated shyly, handing me a large bowl of steaming broth as if to prove his point.

So here was something I could use! Perhaps food was something that I- _that you what Zelda? Why are you thinking like that!?_

As if to rationalise my thoughts I took a spoonful of the soup and hummed with delight.

"This is _really_ good!" I managed to make out while shovelling what I can only describe as an 'unprincessly' amount of soup into my mouth.

"I do my best" he said as his cheeks went red and he turned to stare into his own, already empty bowl.

"Well I'm looking forward to your next meal anyway!"

That evening Link fashioned a makeshift bed for me out of all the spare clothing and insisted that I sleep until morning while he kept watch. The fire was mere embers now and I could barely make out the dark silhouette of my protector as he sat cross legged on the ground some feet away.

I breathed in the forest air for a second I thought I saw those electric blue eyes look into me from the darkness but as soon as I focused my attention on the spot it was gone.

Turning over in the assortment of Link's clothing, which now that I was this close all smelled like a mixture of fire smoke, horses and freshly cut grass, I wondered how the one person who could turn my mood from zero to one hundred in the space of a single sentence was the one person who I couldn't allow myself to fall for.

As I took another deep breath of my knights clothing I needn't say that I was failing _miserably…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Lynel, the Witch and the Wizrobe**

The next morning I woke feeling immensely rested and extremely warm. Somehow during the night I had managed to form a cocoon of clothing around myself and was now having some difficulty extricating myself from the jumble of snowquill armour wrapped around my torso.

I gave an enormous yawn before remembering where I was and quickly stifled it feeling embarrassed.

Turing to my right I saw that Link was already hold up over the cooking pot with a sour expression on his usually impassive features. He was staring critically down and mumbling a string of what sounded like Gerudo words under his breath.

"Morning!" I ventured, trying to sound chirpy even if my entire body was screaming to return to the warmth of the makeshift bed "w….." I yawned again and instantly turned red as his frown turned into a smile "what are you making?"

Instead of answering he gave a half grin and beckoned me over to look into the pan he was rhythmically shaking. Simmering away inside the pan was a culinary artefact that my mother used to make me every year for my birthdays and incidentally something I had never had since her death.

"Pancakes!" I screamed in delight, "but how did you get all the ingredients? I heard there has been a shortage for months now?"

"I would save your celebrations Princess" he muttered glumly, in complete contrast with his usual stoic tones, "It doesn't seem the mix has taken well to heat. As for ingredients that will have to remain a secret unless you order me otherwise" he chanced a sideways wink at me which made me look once again into the pan hoping the fumes would be an excuse for my flushed face.

"Well if you're so insecure about your cooking, which was flawless last night by the way, the only way to find out for sure is if I can eat one!"

Twenty minutes, and around seven pancakes, later I was sat on a small log with a bemused grin on my face. The pancakes, even with Links hurried disclaimer that they had not gone to plan, had been delicious and solidified my belief that he had been a chef in a previous life.

"Are you sure you're alright Princess?" came Links voice as if from far away "do you need any water to clear your head?"

"No." I heard myself reply. In truth I had eaten at least one too many and I was facing the consequences. My stomach was churning yet those pancakes had been so tasty I had not been able to resist asking for more. And more. And more…. Though it was _unprincesslike_ to eat this much so early in the morning when the food you are presented with this the Link Quality, a term I had started to use, who could refuse such an offer?

"I think I just need a minute….. Your cooking was too good I'm afraid and it has slightly incapacitated me." I chuckled slightly at the formality at which I had effectively said 'I'm bursting' and continued "Ah well I can't mope around forever" and with an almighty groan I lifted myself into a standing position beside my knight.

Instantly regretting this decision as my stomach screamed in resentment I swayed slightly and then collapsed back down onto the log. Link instantly jumped to his feet and started rummaging in his pack for some item or other that would solve the problem. Seconds later he pulled an enormous flask, bigger than the pack itself, from within its folds and poured some orange liquid into a mug that he had hastily fetched from beside the fire. Still inwardly moaning in stomach pain he hurried over to me and handed me the mug. He kept both his hands around mine as I drank the contents and this thought seem to help as much as the fiery liquid that was now swirling in my chest.

Taking a final gulp I looked up to see concern written all over his face; alarmed that he may think his cooking was to blame for my sudden turn in health I gave him a small grin and beckoned him to sit beside me.

"Please Link sit…" I mumbled as he kneeled beside me, refusing once again to sit on the same object as me. Letting out a small sigh of annoyance I continued "as I said before, I simply ate far too many pancakes. Don't get carried away with the thought that you gave me food poisoning alright? It's a trait that runs in my family. If we eat too much in one sitting our bodies violently react with sickness and fatigue. Over the years I suppose my ancestors simply learned not to be gluttonous! However in the presence of the best cook I think I, or anyone else, will ever meet my composure slipped."

"Regardless princess it is still my fault you are not yourself. I will take full responsibility for this transgression and explain to the King personally tha-"

"Stop." I stated the words quite calmly but they brought my appointed guardian to a standstill, even his breaths seemed to still and I wondered when he would need to take in air once again. "I will re-iterate that this _was not your fault._ I will see you taking no blame for this and anyway" I gave him a small wink "why does my father need to know I was delayed? We simply spent an extra day at the spring due to divine wisdom did we not?"

I flicker of a grin now appearing on Links face too now he replied "If you believe another day here will help your quest Princess then another day it is!"

And so that is how our day by the spring began. For me it felt like a turning point; perhaps a day off is what it took for Link to relax, remove his mask and truly open up to people. Or perhaps it was my presence! Looking back I liked to think it was but who knew? Plenty of factors could have contributed to one of the best days of my life…

We ate breakfast, or should I say he did as I was still unable to even look at food without feeling the urge to be sick, and then proceeded to lounge around beside the spring for the remainder of the day.

"You know" I dreamily said from my position laying on the leafy earth, feet dangling into the cool spring water, at around mid-day "Why don't I visit these springs more often. They're so tranquil and relaxing."

"Maybe it's the distance." Link replied from his perch on a tree stump; he had flatly refused to be in such a vulnerable position when enemies could be lurking "Or maybe the giant statue of a certain female historical figure looming overhead is enough to make people think twice about a bathe."

Laughing hard I turned on my side to face him.

"True!" I managed to squeak out through my fits of giggles "not all of us can carry the Triforce of Courage with such ease!"

Immediately the warmth of the day seemed to vanish as my appointed knight's fire seemed to flicker then die to be replaced with cold, hard-set eye's. Instantly regretting my previous sentence I quickly sat up to look at him. He had once again placed the stoic mask back over his features and was now busying himself with the many pots we had put out to dry.

"Link…" I said, trying to reach beyond his outer shell and speak to _him_ "I was thoughtless… Of course it can't have been easy for you… would you forgive me?"

For a moment he seemed to simply ignore me and a pang of betrayal shot through me as I turned my head down, holding back tears. But then he returned to my side and took the vacant space next to me, something he had refused to entertain all morning.

"I won't forgive you Princess" Tears threatened my eyes once more "because there is no blame to place. I overreacted and I am eternally sorry for my behaviour."

"There's more." I stated, for now I realised what had brought this episode on "There is something you aren't telling me."

"I-" he tried but his throat seemed to constrict and he merely wheezed a long sigh instead. Understanding that I had potentially gone too far and lost restraint on my tongue I quickly tried to backtrack.

"Link, if it is too much right now I understand complet-"

"I was nine…." He cut across my words like knife through butter and I silenced "My family is from Faron, as you may have guessed" he shot me a small smile and then returned to his words. "We had a simple life. My mother used to mend clothes for the villagers and my father was a Captain of the Royal guard, also as you may have guessed or seen."

I nodded my assent, too captivated by his words to even breathe.

"Of course being so far from the castle meant he often spent much time away from us; preferring to lodge in the barracks when he was needed for extended periods of time. This isolationism put…. Strain, to say the least, on our family dynamics and eventually it became a rift between my two parents. Stories of my father's… _antics_ in taverns and the like began to reach home and one evening when he returned my mother confronted him." His voice was becoming weaker and less stable by the second and I could do nothing but place my hand over his, causing me to blush furiously and him to give a sheepish grin and carry on.

"He was drunk of course, exponentially so, and he did not take kindly to his wife berating him in _his home._ " he spat the last two words like they were pieces of filth he had found on his boot "he grew angry and as happens in these situations both parties can either fight or walk away. Unfortunately my father had probably never walked away from hostility in his life." I let out a slow hiss of breath I had been unaware I was holding and continued to listen.

"You know what happens next" he said with a dead look in his eye "she was screaming, he was shouting about how she was a whore and the rest of it and I came hurtling down the stairs. One thing led to another, I forget the details it was a jumble of noise and pain, but he was on the floor and I was there with a bloodied knife…"

I gasped in spite of myself and instantly clapped a hand over my overzealous mouth to let him speak.

"And you know what happened then?" He asked with that same disturbing expression on his face as his mirthless laugh "This" he held up the back of his left hand where the familiar three Triangles were imprinted upon his flesh lay, "this appeared on my hand. It blinded me at first but then it settled there and remains to this day… I was _rewarded_ by the goddesses for killing my own father Princess."

Paralysed with emotion I could not put a name to I simply decided to focus on holding myself still for what I had just heard was like a dagger to the chest. It was not the act of killing that repulsed me it was, and always will be, the way the goddess' react to such events. My own Triforce markings had also appeared when I was around nine and my mother had still been alive. I had just finished cultivating a fresh crop of Silent Princess's **(quick side note for and interesting fact: The possessive for Princess is actually one of the few words ending in an S that still uses a 's rather than a single '. The more you know :D)** and my mother had congratulated me and told me that I would be a wonderful leader if I took as much care of people as I did with my plants. At the time I had simply nodded and promised but later that evening, once my parents had put me to bed and all was quiet in Hyrule Castle, I was awoken by a gust of wind from my open balcony. Hurrying over to the balcony I noticed a scrap of parchment on the balustrade that certainly had not been there mere seconds ago. Written in curling perfect handwriting, too perfect, were three words.

 _'_ _Silence is golden yet falls upon deaf ears'_

Then much as Link had described it happened. A shining golden glow, erupting at first then slowing to an ooze of light from the back of my hand; the Triforce of Wisdom, denoted by the most intense light pouring from the left area of my hand.

Years later the words written on that parchment still fall upon deaf ears. I have tried countless times to understand such a riddle and yet like all mysteries related to the goddess' I have proven my failure.

Yet this is what pained me most about listening to my appointed knight's woeful tale. Why should he be put through such suffering and I be merely asked to like flowers?

"My mother didn't blame me of course…" Link spoke to the darkness that seemed to have invaded the clearing, pulling me back to his story "She was… devastated by my father's death but she never blamed me. Perhaps it was this that caused me to give every ounce of myself to training from that day forth… My mother thought she had been given a gift; the Hero was to be her son. What the honour" He gave a mock celebratory clap "In truth I never quite forgave myself. I tell myself over and over that he would have killed her and perhaps me if I hadn't stopped him that night. But…. There had to have been another way? Surely I could have restrained him or talked to him or-"

"There was nothing that could have been done Link" I stranger spoke using my lips as it could not be me uttering the words "he was a grown man. You were a child."

"No…" he said with a sigh "I still am that same child princess. Still fumbling in the dark with weapons too big for him."

"Please Link." I shuffled closer to him on the log, secretly delighted when he didn't back away, and took his right hand in my own "I would not say you 'fumbled' with the master sword when you saved my life from the Yiga; nor would I say that you are a child. You have been through more pain and suffering than most men take in three lifetimes and I'm afraid to say that you may have two lifetimes more to deal with before this is done. But I can guarantee one thing!" I spoke these last words with increased confidence at how Link had turned to face me, my hands still miraculously still covering his own. "We will go through these trials and ordeals together this time!"

He turned to look at me, really look at me, as though he was seeking something more in my eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" he said in barely more than a whisper "Do you really believe that even if we somehow survive the calamity we will come out the other side the same?"

"I-" with all my heart I wanted to say 'Yes of course!' but something held me back; something inside me knew that one of us would not come out the other side the same… if at all. This was an uneasy feeling and it seemed to show in my face as Link soon continued.

"And Princess, even if we succeed with flying colours and everything goes without a hitch; you have a kingdom to return to. What use is a weapon in peacetime? I would say its straight back into the fire or framed in a case somewhere. Truthfully Princess I despise both of these options and yet what choice do any of us have in such affairs? Reality strikes and we are forced back into our places."

"I don't believe that!" I stated with finality "I do not believe you would be cast aside or put on display like an animal at a zoo. I believe you will be honoured and allowed to go on with your life how you choose it."

Now another emotion was thrown unceremoniously into the carnage that was my brain when he suddenly cracked a huge grin and leapt to his feet.

"Well if I'm to see the day where you stand up for me I must first not be executed by your father for keeping you past your allotted travel time. We've already pushed it a little wouldn't you say?"

Looking around I saw once again he was correct as shimmering strands of orange light were poking through the thicket of branches above my head and lazily reflecting off the calm surface of the pond beneath the statue of Hylia.

Also getting to my feet I hurriedly offered an apology, which he waved off, and began the tedious process of obliterating all evidence we had even breathed in the spring.

The rest of the daylight was spent traveling north back to Hyrule Castle and surely another rant from my father. However one good thing seemed to have come from our _vacation_ at the Spring in that Link finally seemed to feel comfortable talking with me.

It may seem odd to many an outsider but being spoken to for years in simple 'Your Highness' and 'Pardon me Princess' is lonelier than simply being ignored. While I could not persuade Link to use my name over my title, when I broached the topic he turned pale and muttered something about not wanting to disrespect anyone, he still indulged me in an occasional fact about the Land or pointing out some interesting features of the Landscape.

Having been _trapped_ , for want of a better word, in the Castle for over a decade I had very little knowledge about Hyrule that was either not historical or Sheikah related and so I listened with rapt attention whenever he told me about so much as a stable.

"Oh you'll like this one Princess" Link called from a few feet in front of me "you see that clearing down there? The one with the darker trees?" I nodded my confirmation "Well that's the location of fairy fountain! Not a great fairy mind you; just a spring where a few of the rowdier ones like to hang about."

"Can we go and see it?" I pleaded in a childish tone, simultaneously putting the best puppy eyes I could muster on Link.

He chuckled and gave a small smile to which I took to mean 'Yes'.

On our way down what was now turning into rocky, mountainous terrain Link suddenly halted in front of me, nearly causing a rather embarrassing predicament for me which was swiftly avoided as I ground to a stop beside him.

"What's wrong" I enquired, watching his eyes dart from left to right at the flat plateau we had just reached.

"I want you to go and hide behind that boulder back there."

"But Link can yo-"

"NOW!"

Link had a panicked look in his eye which scared me far more than the shout he had just produced. My heart was pumping at an extraordinary rate as I scampered away from him to the location he had specified.

The boulder was rather small and would probably have been considered more as a large rock over a boulder but it allowed me to see over it and more importantly at what was going on.

Link walked tentatively onto the rocky plain and silently drew the Master Sword, a sure sign whatever was coming was no joke.

Then without warning a battle cry erupted from all corners of the Plateau as a wave of Bokoblins a Wizrobe and not one but three Red Lynels all charged directly for him.

Clapping my hands over my mouth in an effort not to cry out a useless warning I could only watch in horror as the monstrous procession bore down upon him.

I needn't of worried however as the next thing I saw was an explosion of blue light and all two dozen of the Bokoblins were instantly disintegrated. _What was that?!_ I had very little time to feel impressed however as the devastating technique seemed to have severely drained my appointed knight of his stamina as his left knee buckled slightly before he pulled himself, with great effort, back to his feet. The wizrobe decided now was the time to start sending icicles and fireballs which proved to be a deadly mistake. Taking a stance and a swing similar to a tennis serve Link parried the two jets of light directly back at the creature with such force that it was blown backwards over the cliff and into the valley below.

Containing my urge to whoop and cheer I instead turned my attention back to the three Lynels that were pacing in a perfect circle around Link, digging their hooves into the ground menacingly.

In a flash the first two Lynels rushed forward, one wielding a rusted battle-axe, the other a viscous looking Warhammer. He rolled under the first Lynels legs and managed to inflict a devastating gash along the underside of its belly with the very edge of the Master Sword before using its tail to slingshot onto the second Lynels back.

Now with one Lynel down and firmly in place on a second's back Link allowed himself a small smile at me before running the beast over the cliff where seconds before the Wizrobe had fallen. Hopping off at the last second he turned to once again face me but this time his face was chalk white and he was sprinting as though a monsoon was directly behind him.

Trickles of fear now running down my spine I wildly looked around for the last Lynel before spotting it…. Spotting it…. Charging for me.

It is times like these where one considers whether there was anything that can be done to avoid certain death by Lynel. Having come to the worrying conclusion that I was completely powerless in this situation I screamed. What else could I have done? Unlocked my sealing power at last and defended myself? No the goddess' would not allow such a menial thing as a Lynel to help me so instead I waited.

But… for the second time in mere days a blow I thought would be fatal never seemed to arrive.

Instead I opened my eyes to see Link being thrown like a ragdoll high into the air, blood pooling on his shoulder where the deepest gash seemed to be located. I barely had time to register my horror however before an arrow landed squarely into the Lynels forehead and both he and Link fell to the ground with full _THUNK's_.

Blind panic was now coursing through me as I ran over to where Link had landed in the dust. He appeared to be conscious but just barely. His breathing was ragged and his eyes couldn't seem to focus; pangs of fear and guilt were threatening to bring me to tears but I knew I had to help him somehow… I owed him that much at least.

"T-t" he tried to gasp before turning over to cough up an alarming volume of blood "The pack" he finally managed to wheeze "Third p-pocket from the left"

Hurrying over to where his pack had been thrown I rummaged around inside feeling swords, daggers and bows all slide through my fingers. My Knights pack truly must be filled with magic as I am sure that I felt an axe that would not have fit into a bag three times as large pass under my touch.

Eventually I found a set of pockets lining the far edge of the pack and counted one… two… three! Pulling a small glass jar from the bag I rushed back over to Link without even checking the contents.

He gave me a fleeting smile of thanks before unstopping the jar and groaning in relief.

Finally finding the courage to look down at his body once again I inwardly sighed with silent relief as I saw the shining light of a fairy floating round Link's arm tutting loudly at the extensive damage.

"What do you expect me to do with this?!" the tiny creature shot down at Link's shoulder with a grimace on her face.

"Whatever you can?" he gingerly asked from the floor "It's not _that_ bad is it?"

"Well!" the tiny fairy said "I can seal the majority of the wounds but the internal bleeding will need to be tended to by powers higher than me!"

And with that she began to lace the cuts and wounds back together with fine silver strands of what looked like golden hair but was in actual fact, as I had read in a book called "Fairies of the Fountain", strands of magic given form.

Five minutes later the fairy stopped circling my knight and surveyed him with a wary eye.

"That's all I can do I'm afraid. Have a great day!"

And with that she vanished into thin air, leaving myself and Link quite alone on the cliff. Instinctively I reached out to touch his face, to check he really was still here with me. That wound had seemed so deep I wondered whether he would look me in the eyes ever again.

"That cut doesn't look too bad actually" I said, breaking the silence and removing my hand from his cheek "you're fine for now. But you know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness." I tried with all my might to appear commanding and in control when inside I wanted to cry and hold onto him.

"As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal." I turned slowly to face the carnage that the battle had brought and continued "It seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks on the rise… but the scale of the beasts we are facing is intensifying as well. I fear that- I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon." I sat up at these words and Link slowly turned his head toward me like a dog looking puzzled at its master.

"And, if that's the case, I'm ready to expect the worst. We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible. But first!" I finished with a flourish and turned to face Lanayru Mountain "we need to see a healer."


	11. Chapter 11

_**If there appear to be any "cuts" anywhere they are intended. I just have no idea how to format gaps into this website XD**_

 **Chapter 11: All's fair in love and war**

Zora's Domain was, to put it lightly, a masterpiece. A sculpted symphony of water and engineering brought together through the diligence of the Zora people. It truly was a marvel to behold and I could not wait to be back there among the never-ending beauty and grandeur of it all.

Geographically however it is a wildly different story.

Situated in between Mount Lanayru to the south and an impassable cliff face to the north; one that looped behind the city making it near impossible to bypass, it was safe to say that not just anyone could reach the Palace of King Dorephan. Luckily, my appointed knight was not 'just anyone' and while highly reluctant to tread within a swords throw of the place, he trudged along beside me all the same.

"Any reason you recommend this road from the east Link? I'm sure there must be a more direct route than this very winding path…" I said, dejectedly as we met yet another bend as the road drifted slowly upwards.

"This is the only route capable on foot your Highness." Link replied keeping his eyes firmly on the road "It would be unwise to traverse the lakes at this time of year."

I sighed at his reacquired use of my title and pondered my knight's strange behaviour.

He had always showed great interest in all parts of Hyrule and was never one for turning down a visit anywhere. So why was Zora's Domain such a hardshi-… oh….

"Link." I suddenly said coming out of my stupor "How did you meet Mipha?"

At the sound of Mipha's name I could feel him stiffen slightly before replying.

"Has Mipha not told you the story yet? It seems everyone in the Domain knows by now as well as all of the Champions. Revali included…" He muttered under his breath.

"She mentioned something about you asking for the Zora Sapphire, but didn't give too many details." I said innocently. "I just wondered if there was more to the story is all."

He shifted uncomfortably before speaking once more.

"To be honest Princess that really is the full story."

I scoffed very loudly and gave him a withering look to which he almost cracked a slight grin.

"Fine fine." he sighed, "I must have been very small because the memory is somewhat distant. Of course if you ask Mipha she would say it was like yesterday but you know how the Zora are with time; they cannot and will never be able to gain perspective on the Hylian life span." I nodded my assent; Mipha could be somewhat irritating at times where things like age were concerned.

"It was coming up to my mother's birthday and I overheard her speaking with one of her friends about how she'd never really had any special jewellery her whole life; not even for the engagement or marriage to my father. So…"

"You did what any young child would have done and made the trek to Zora's Domain?" I said almost in hysterics at the ridiculousness of a young Link walking hundreds of kilometres to get his mother a present.

"You bet!" He said enthusiastically and I brightened at his reinvigorated tone. "It only took a few days if I didn't stop for food and ate along the way. I told my mum I'd be staying at a friend's home over in Hateno and she didn't seem to mind. Anyway once I started to climb the bluff I noticed what looked like a girl floating down the river. I panicked slightly and called out to her hoping she would wake, but when she didn't budge I got very worried."

A grimace wiped the grin I had been supporting and I gasped at this sudden turn in events. "So what happened?!" I asked with impatience in my voice.

"Well I jumped down-"

"Down the cliff face?!" I cut in with a shocked tone.

"I mean she looked like she was going to drown Prin- I mean Zelda. So I swam as fast as I could and flipped her over so she could actually breathe; a common misconception, while the Zora can breathe quite well under the water it's a conscious effort which means when they are unconscious they can no longer perform this function."

"Hmmm that's odd…" I muttered before returning my attention to Link.

"I managed to drag her out further downstream, getting a few bumps and bruises along the way mind you, and contact a Zora Watch-Guard who managed to take the situation from there. It's quite lucky I found him really…" Links face paled as he said these words and he looked uneasy.

"Anyway I was taken to Zora's Domain to answer some questions; they seemed to think that I was somehow involved with the girl's trauma. This girl ended up, of course, to be non-other than Mipha. The sentinel and I informed the King otherwise and I was given a 'Royal Pardon'". He gave a small curtsy at which I let out a soft giggle.

"It wasn't long after he asked me my purpose for being so close to the domain. Young me being stupid and naïve I talked openly that I had come to retrieve the legendary Zora's Sapphire to give to my mother and everyone around started laughing." Link's voice was getting smaller and smaller with each syllable and I was waiting for what I assumed was the inevitable collapse of his voice.

"He told me that only his daughter could bestow such a treasure and that the individual had to be a very special person indeed. I… I said that I wanted to meet his daughter and get to know her better so that she may think me worthy at some point. He laughed at me and said that I should go home the following day, but he would request my presence in the near future to meet his daughter; the girl I had rescued."

"And thus a budding romance began!" I said in a dreamy tone "How romantic!"

If I had thought that these words would have cheered my appointed knight up or make him laugh I had been _severely_ mistaken. Instead, his whole body seemed to lock up and he turned his head toward the floor like a dog that had just been berated.

"Link" I quickly tried, "Link I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Princess. While Mipha and her father may have wanted that at some point… maybe still…I have no intention of accepting the Sapphire." Link finally looked back up and into my eyes and I thought I saw moisture flicker then vanish around his irises. "Mipha is a wonderful person and I would never wish any harm upon her, but I will never love her in the way she wants. I told her this many years ago after I had matured enough to understand what the Sapphire represented. One Hylian already broke that pact many years ago and I did not wish to be the second…"

"And your mother?" I hesitantly asked, nervous I would upset him again.

To my great delight he let out a wolf-like laugh that could almost have been a cheerful bark.

"Yeah she was devastated." He said with all the sarcasm he could muster while grinning. "She told me to get right back there when the King asked and start to network in with the higher Zora!"

"I would have liked to meet her she sounded like an amazing woman."

"Yup that she was!" Link agreed as he jumped on an octorok that had been brave enough to venture too close, promptly bursting it all over the floor.

"LINK!" I screamed as Octo juices flew in every direction and Link emerged from the chaos almost doubled over with crying laughter at the sight of me.

" _Oh you better run…"_ I said in a dangerous voice which had just the effect I had hoped for.

Link's laughter was wiped from his face as fear overcame it and I chased him up the curvy roads leading to Zora's Domain.

-

* * *

We reached Zora's Domain a good three hours before anyone could have predicted due to a combination of my decent stamina, Link's impressive ability to stay at least four metre's in the lead at all times during our chase and a technique my knight called 'Shield Surfing'.

'Shield Surfing' turned out to be just what it said on the tin, so let me take you back a few hours to where the fun began:

"I am not going down on that." I stated bluntly looking first from the steep hill below me and the steel knight's shield Link was holding in front of me.

"Oh come on Your H- ZELDA!" I laughed and he looked sheepish. "Sorry I just… anyway there isn't really anything to be afraid of. I asked an old friend of mine to put a spell on this one" and he pointed to the shield he was holding out for me "so that the shield is always stable and will not let the user fall. I'm fairly sure it's self-steering as well…. Maybe not, I can't remember if I paid for that…"

I gave him a withering look to which he simply replied "It was extra alright?!"

"Okay fine, I'll give it a try but can we not find a smaller hill? I feel you're throwing me in at the deep end here!"

"Sorry Princess no time." He said in a mock hasty voice "all you need to do is grip the shield here to start then just push off. The rest is all instinct."

Then without any warning he got a running start then jumped down the slope and landed on the shield. I heard the small yelps of enjoyment as Link got smaller and smaller.

"What- Never- Mad idea…. No way I can- oh what in Hylia." I grumbled under my breath before taking a seat on the shield instead of 'surfing'. If I was going to do this it would be on my own terms!

I lined the shield up with the last flat area of the hill and started down. This could've been the last thing I ever saw…

"COME ON ZELDA!" I suddenly heard from way down near the river mouth, so I took a deep breath and pushed off from the grass.

It turned out that the shield was not self-steering.

It hurtled uncontrollably down the hill as I screamed at the top of my lungs seeing trees, bushes and various animals blitz past my vision.

Then it all stopped.

As if I had been caught in a huge net, the shield began to rapidly decelerate while still on the hill as I looked around for the source of the friction. Seeing it, or him may be a better term, I thanked the goddesses for his ingenuity for had I maintained my velocity there was no doubt in my mind I would have landed in the river.

It seemed that while the shield was not self-steering it was in fact _self-braking_ , a feature for which I was immensely grateful for at the moment. However, I had a matter of principle to uphold.

"LINK!" I screeched to my right and he suddenly became serious and alert. "If you _ever_ make me do anything like that and leave me again I will make sure to have you flayed!" I tried to inject some jest into my statement but it seemed Link took the message to heart as I heard a small gulp.

"I promise Zelda. Maybe I should bring the bigger shield next time so we can go tandem?"

"NEVER AGAIN!"

"Alright alright!" he laughed as we walked across the final bridge to our destination, Zora's Domain.

-

* * *

King Dorephan had always been a friend and ally to Hyrule and my father; he would always be the one to back proposals or projects that my father placed to the council. The story was they grew up together and became somewhat of childhood best friends. However while my own father was showing signs of his age the King of the Zora was just the same as all those years ago but with some "extra blubber around the middle" as my father so elegantly put it.

Even as we walked up to the magnificent throne room the full grandeur of Dorephan's domain was put on full show. Eternal ice winked at me from the stair rails and even the flecks of dust in the air seemed to twinkle in the setting sun's rays.

"Princess Zelda!" A booming voice called from directly in front of me; abruptly snapping me from my daze. "I wasn't expecting a visit any time soon. Is there a message from Rhoam?"

Finally locating the source of the voice I took a knee before Dorephan's throne and spoke.

"Unfortunately not your liege. I am simply her-" I stopped mid-sentence as the King gave a hearty laugh before speaking.

"My dear Zelda please drop the formalities! Have we not known each other since you were born? Now, continue."

"W-well…" I stuttered, unsure of how to phrase my request, eventually deciding on directness I asked "Where is Mipha, King Dorephan?"

"Ah you have come to visit Mipha and Vah Ruta I deduce! You will find them in the large lake further upstream. My daughter always seems to want to be with that Divine Beast these days… Maybe Link here can persuade her otherwise!" He gave out a chuckle and winked at Link who instantly turned scarlet.

"Thank you Dorephan!" I said before Link could do anything but stutter "We will head up there right away."

"My pleasure Zelda! If you decide to continue without coming back here I wish you luck on your pilgrimage."

And with that I gave a deep bow and dragged a still babbling Link from the hall leaving behind a tittering Dorephan.

I too had felt a flare of annoyance inside me when Dorephan had mentioned Mipha to Link in a rather suggestive manner and I did not like the way Link had blushed and become a cabbage when her name was mentioned; despite what he had told me on the journey here.

Did he still have any kind of fire for Mipha? _Surely not… he would have told me!_

Ah… but he wouldn't tell me if he knew that it may drive something between us and possibly disrupt my training… Yes that would be it. Link the soldier, always on my father's books would have been instructed to keep my mental state intact as well as my physical wellbeing protected.

 _Link isn't like that! He wouldn't lie to me about these things… Anyway why do I care so much? It's not as if anything can come from-_

"Princess?" A small voice brought me out of my contemplations and back to the dirt track beneath me.

"I-.." I stuttered, still trying to regain my sense of surroundings. "Um- Yes what is it?"

"I just wanted to ask whether you wanted to stop for some dinner? We've been travelling all day and haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Right on cue my stomach gave a small rumble which I bashfully laughed away, my cheeks turning slightly pink in the afternoon sun.

"I won't deny that I am somewhat hungry, but we need to get to Mipha as soon as possible! While that fairy healed the visible damage, you could still have internal injuries that may rear their heads at any moment!" I spoke in a feverish rush, getting more worked up by the minute.

"I- I'm sorry Princess I only meant-"

"Yes, well we'll eat on the way!" I snapped back and cursed myself internally as I saw his eyes cloud with confusion and hurt. "L-let's just grab some fruit and keep moving."

Anger. Anger was all I felt when I thought about Link's injuries. Was I angry at him? Or myself…

I knew the answer of course; perhaps I had always known. It was my fault he got in harm's way and he had, as always, paid the price for my stupidity. My father would say that it was his job, just another role for the Hero to fulfil but I knew better.

Then why did I always feel the need to vent my emotions onto my appointed knight who had shown me nothing but respect and kindness…

I had blown it. Right when we may just start to trust each other my mouth had stepped in. He probably despised me now. Maybe what pained me more is that he had every right to. He had after all just saved my life and how did I repay him? With nonchalance and anger.

We walked the rest of the way in silence; Link returning to his old position of directly behind me, a literal shadow of a few minutes before. 

* * *

Vah Ruta is modelled after a creature that must have been long since extinct as there is not a single animal, insect or monster that walks this earth similar enough to be related to the Divine Beast of the Zora. It had an odd shape; 4 legged with a large and chunky muscle mass similar to a Great Horned Rhino yet instead of a giant horn it had a long trunk-like organ protruding from what must be its nose. I would often wonder what I would call such a creature if they were discovered in the wild yet my mind always draws blanks. Naming things is not my strong suit it seems.

By the time we reached the great lake above Zora's Domain, the sun was sending hazy orange beams over Lanayru Mountain which only made me more frantic to find Mipha as quickly as possible. We had already spent a full two days travelling from the time when Link had been hit and I wasn't lying when I said he could have severe internal bleeding or worse.

"Mipha!" I called desperately, there was no way I would be able to find the Zora Princess in such a vast lake and decided that simply asking would be a better solution. "Mipha!" I repeated, the echo of my voice travelling on the shimmering surface of the water.

Link then suddenly shifted slightly closer to me, but before I could wonder why the water before me began to vibrate. Droplets rose then fell as if held by some unknown magic and the very land I and Link stood on seemed to become that little bit less solid.

Then, after about ten seconds of this phenomenon, Divine Beast Vah Ruta escaped from the glossy surface, causing shock waves to be sent skating across the surface of the lake. It truly was an awe-inspiring sight which caused me to openly gasp and Link to simply stare, wide-eyed, at the sight before him.

Still slightly punch-drunk neither of us noticed as a crimson-red scaled Zora female hopped down from the now kneeling creature and approached us with a wide grin on her face.

"Princess! And Link too!" Mipha cried in happiness, causing both myself and Link to jump back in surprise; neither of us having noticed Mipha until this moment.

I was the first to regain the ability to speak and so replied "M-Mipha! How great it is to see you again!"

"R-Real great…" Link stuttered from behind me.

"Well to what do I owe the honour Princess?" Mipha asked sweetly. It was then I noticed how her eyes would quickly flash to Link every few seconds then back to me; another pang of something erupted inside my stomach quite unrelated to my hunger.

I swallowed hard; Mipha was my friend after all.

"Well you see it's Link here, he-" I started but was unable to finish as Mipha had already sprung around me to examine Link's body with a worried expression on her face.

"Honestly its really nothing to worr-" said Link with a nervous quake in his voice.

"I will decide that!" declared Mipha "You are always doing this Link! How many times did I have to heal you as a child hmm? Maybe if you weren't such an idiot all the time and stopped putting yourself in dangerous situations for your own amusement I wouldn't have to worry."

Coming to the sudden realisation that Mipha thought Link had been on some daredevil stunt I quickly intervened.

"No! It wasn't like that Mipha! We were ambushed by a group of monsters on the way here and Link got hit by a Lynel." I felt a brick rise in my throat at these words as I could vividly remember the scene all too well. There had been so much blood… "We managed to heal the surface wounds and stabilise him with a fairy but I was concerned there may be deeper injuries."

"A Lynel?! Oh goddesses… I'll get started straight away!" Mipha then began to half drag Link, who looked toward me apologetically, into the water where I now noticed the trunk of the beast had lowered as to allow Mipha to step gracefully onto it with Link still in tow.

"Also Princess" Mipha said, "I couldn't trouble you to take a look at Ruta's water flow system could I? It's been playing up lately and is only producing a trickle… I would take a look myself but it's all far too complex for me."

"I would be delighted Mipha! At least this gives some legitimacy to our trip here."

And with that we went our separate ways. I toward the main control unit using a crudely constructed pontoon-like bridge in the centre of the Lake and Mipha with Link were slowly elevated by that impressive trunk until they became smaller and smaller.

Giving a small _hmph,_ I strode into the main chamber and for the second time in my life gazed around in wonderment.

The interior of Vah Ruta was a sprawling expanse of walkways and bridges but there was one feature which took centre stage. At the dead centre of the beast was an enormous waterwheel; much larger than the average Hylian watermill or even the largest Zora Dams. At the moment, however, it was completely stationary…

Mipha had told me in one of our frequent letters that the water from this lake would be sent upwards from Ruta's feet then be propelled up the trunk, which would in turn fire the water into this main chamber; thus spinning the water wheel. It seemed most of the main systems would not function without the spinning of this wheel…

I had always been interested in such a feat of engineering as the beast seemed to be _powered_ by the turning of the wheel. Lighting, control panels and the like always activated when the wheel spun, meaning it somehow provided _energy_ to the components.

Turning a wheel to make energy that was used not just by the components directly attached to the wheel some would call magic, but I've always believed if we studied this technology for long enough we may someday be able to power artificial lights, stoves and heaters with ease.

Pulling myself out of the dream I was imagining, I set to work at the main control panel which, coincidentally, happened to have a direct view of the large trunk that was now suspended at least 10 metres in the air. Upon the very top sat Mipha and my appointed knight.

Mipha was speaking to Link while her hands emitted an azure blue light that was truly dazzling to look at. She was slowly caressing his right arm with that light and he was simply listening to her words and looking into her face; _really_ looking.

He had never looked at me like that… Like I was the only thing in his vision… Like if he looked away for even an instant I would vanish. I wanted to rage and storm at the pair of them but instead I simply slumped against the main control panel and sunk into depression. I felt anger, jealousy… but most of all betrayal. 

* * *

**Link's POV**

While I try not to pick favourite Divine Beasts, Vah Ruta has always been in my top two. Maybe it's the way it can so majestically rise from the water without a sound? Or the way its trunk is said to be able to rotate in all planes and perform a full turn in less than four seconds?

"You've been awfully quiet Link" said a small, high-pitched voice from my right and I snapped back to the present.

"Ah- yeah, it's been a long day is all…" I replied, turning my head toward Mipha who was already preparing to use her healing power. The signature glow of magic already surrounding her hands.

"I was thinking…" Mipha began "this reminds me of the time we first met. You were just a reckless child… always getting yourself hurt at every turn." Deciding now was not the time to bring up the fact that had she not been in danger of dying that day when we were younger, I would never have had to jump into that river to save her, I continued to listen.

"Every time I would heal you. Just as I'm doing right now." She then gave a pause, as if deep in thought. "I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did." I started to panic slightly at these words and started going through scenarios on how this might play out in my mind.

"I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then." Letting out a silent _sigh_ of relief Mipha stopped moving her hands over my arm and sat back expectantly.

Looking down to observe the wound I saw unblemished skin where once a deep gash had been. I looked up again, intending to thank Mipha for her work, but she started again.

"So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against. But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get… if you- if anyone ever tries to do you harm… Then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound… I hope you know that I will always protect you."

Admiration? Awkwardness? Guilt? Yes, these were all the feelings that coursed through me. I was honoured, truly, that Mipha would say these words to me but deep down I knew where they came from. These were not the words of a good friend but of something more; something I could never return.

I looked at her, deeply. Trying to convey my emotions and thoughts; hoping she would understand my feelings without having to say them aloud. But… as is true of most plans, this one backfired spectacularly.

Seemingly enthused by my newfound 'interest' she went further, "Once this whole thing is over… maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young. You know…" A cold sweat was breaking over my face and I gulped. Then… "Perhaps we could spend some time together."

There it was. The words I had hoped never to hear.

I liked Mipha. She was one of my best friends, an excellent warrior and a superb choice as champion of the Zora but as a romantic partner? That was one category she could never take in my mind.

It was funny really… I always pick the impossible option. For the only person who filled my mind when Mipha had said 'spend some time together' was the one individual that, once this had all blown over, I would probably never be permitted to see again.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I intend to update more often! Months-long gaps should be reduced.**_

 _ **I tried to make this chapter mostly character driven as there isn't really much story to be had, yet.**_  
 _ **Zelda gets to show her nerdy side a bit and Link has to think of a way to let Mipha down lightly. She is a demon with a spear after all ;)**_  
 _ **I want**_ next _ **chapter to be the first bit of "ZeLink" in this story but their characters still need a bit of work before we get there!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **As always please review if you liked or hated it as I always need inspiration and feedback as a writer.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Phase I field testing**

 **Zelda** **POV**

Tears were still running down my face by the time I finally came back to my senses. Perhaps the strangest thing about the whole ordeal was that I couldn't figure out exactly why I had been crying.

They had talked for goddess's sake! They hadn't done anything other than have a nice, friendly conversation…. Friendly. I wasn't so sure of that last word. Mipha had gotten so close to him; closer than he had ever allowed anyone else. I knew that they were childhood friends and had spent many magnitudes of time longer with each other than I had with Link but it still hurt like a thorn to my chest when he had gazed at her with such focus, how Mipha hadn't melted there and then is a mystery I will probably never solve.

Deciding to ignore the continuing pangs in my chest I rose to my feet and hastily wiped the now crusted tears from my face. I turned once again to face the control panel but this time keeping my eyes firmly averted from the still raised trunk of Ruta and tried once more to concentrate on the issue at hand.

Vah Ruta was apparently having an issue with water flow. This, therefore, led me to two scenarios: the first, that the four pumps in Ruta's feet were either fully or partially blocked somewhere along its path, the second, that there was a mechanism failure in one of the control systems.

The latter option was the easy one to check as all the beasts systems and functions were relayed through the central panel and a quick scan of the screen told me that everything seemed to be operating within normal parameters. On further inspection, however, the screen was also displaying a red triangle next to Ruta's back left leg.

This would be much more difficult to fix as someone would have to physically get into the pipe and clear any blockage manually. I paled at the prospect.

Link would, of course, do anything I told him and I doubt very much whether crawling up dark, slippery and confined pipes would faze him in the slightest but part of me wanted to do this alone, wanted to show Mipha that I was just as useful to our group of champions. And the other part didn't want to go near Link just yet.

* * *

"Disgusting!" I said aloud as I crawled out of the control tube twenty minutes later, covered from head to toe in reeds, water and various lake-dwelling animals.

"Why I ever even thought to do tha-" I cut myself off abruptly as my eyes fell upon two figures eyeing me up and down, both with smirks on their faces.

Being honest with myself this is not the way I would want anyone to see me. Dirty, sweaty and covered in weeds is not becoming of the Princess of Hyrule and my father would probably have had a seizure there and then in the control room had he been here.

Battling with a sudden desire to laugh at the thought of my father going slowly purpler and purpler in the face as he always did when he was angry I stood up a little taller, trying to regain some composure, and walked toward the two figures who were still grinning at the state of my attire.

"It's rude to stare." I stated coldly, more directed at Mipha thank Link but the effect on my knight was immediate. As if sensing my current mood he suddenly looked extremely sheepish and cowed slightly under my gaze, the smile gone as quickly as it appeared.

Mipha meanwhile seemed to feed on my lack of enthusiasm and bounded forward to swat a struggling Octorok egg from out behind my ear, still beaming.

"Thank you so much for fixing Ruta Princess! I cannot express my gratitude and judging by your appearance it wasn't an easy fix either." Mipha winked, still patting and swatting at my body as more detritus fell to the floor.

This was one of the many things that infuriated me about Mipha. She was impossible to be mad at.

Her calm, innocent smile and dainty laugh was so similar to a small child I could never hold anything against her for long and before I knew it I too was laughing heartily.

"I had to crawl through four access junctions that were all mostly flooded AND on top of that, I got covered in some of that lake reed stuff down by the left leg. How you Zora like the water is beyond me, just the stuff that lives in it creeps me out!"

"Well, Princess it's always a new experience when you're in town! But we'd better be getting back or my father will think we've been attacked; he's getting more paranoid by the day you know…" Her smile faltered slightly but recovered herself quickly.

"Allow me to escort the pair of you back to the domain. I hope you'll be staying the night!"

And so, with my knight in tow, I followed Mipha back down the steep sloping path back to Zora's domain and back to what, I hoped, would be a chance to have a private conversation with Link.

* * *

After a lengthy meal with King Dorephan in which myself and Link were grilled endlessly on the other champions and the status of our defences, we were finally able to retire to the quarters that were reserved for Hylian guests. For this, I was grateful as the Zora guest rooms were a little too… aqueous for my taste.

When we reached the door I swiftly entered and surveyed its interior.

I had been here once before but it appeared to have been renovated since then as three new bookcases stood, rammed with the latest literature, against the furthest wall while a new four-poster had been erected to my left. The balcony overlooking the Domain had too been expanded and now had a small telescope fitted to the outer railing, perfect for stargazing on a clear night.

I had just opened my mouth to point this out to my appointed knight when I realised he wasn't in the room. Turning wearily around I noticed him still standing just back from the frame of the door and looking, if possible, even more, worried than earlier.

"Are you going to stand there until tomorrow morning or come inside?" I inquired, in as friendly as a voice as I could muster, to my knights still hunched form.

"I-" he began in barely more than a whisper "I feel that it would be inappropriate for me to enter your chambers, Your Highness, especially in such a place as this."

I actually giggled at his words. Considering we had camped wild on at least two occasions before, Links sudden urge to be a gentleman seemed very out of place.

"Link I value your protection and your conversation. I will not have you sleeping in the hallway like a common dog as I know was your intention."

Giving the corridor he was in one final check back and forth Link gave a slight sigh before slowly and deliberately stepping over the threshold as if not wanting to disturb a single piece of dust from the floor.

"Right!" I exclaimed, almost sending him running back out of the door in my enthusiasm, "now that you've managed to overcome that piece of protocol please take one of the seats on the balcony. I want t-to talk with you."

Hurriedly turning away from Link as I felt my cheeks gain heat I heard him sigh once more and carefully walk onto the balcony and wait.

I needed to pull myself together if I was going to have the strength to ask the question I wanted to ask. I needed to get this weight of… Something! Off my chest.

Taking one last steadying breath and hoping my blush had died down somewhat I paced over to the balustrade and saw Link still standing next to his seat looking at me as if for confirmation.

"Please sit," I repeated and he did so immediately. "It has been a while since we have been able to speak properly Link. Though it may seem quite the opposite sometimes I do value your insight and your views."

"Thank you for your faith in me Your Hi-" I flashed him a warning look "Zelda!" he finished with a small gulp. "However I'm still unaware as to why you asked me-"

"What do I do next." I cut across him before he could finish "Where do I go and how do I proceed. Everything I've tried to far has failed and I have no reason to believe that anything I could think of would also be unsuccessful. So… I turn to you. An outsider to this business if you will, to give me advice."

He stared, wide-eyed at me for so long after I said this that I was considering simply cutting my losses and going to bed there and then when finally he spoke, again in that hushed almost anxious tone.

"As your appointed knight and an 'employee'" he raised his fingers to make speech marks around the word "of your father, I must defer to his judgement on visiting the various springs around Hyrule and offering prayer to Hylia."

"But that clearly isn't-!" I began before he spoke in a clearer voice over mine.

"However as a… a friend" my heart leapt at the word "I would spend whatever time you can doing what you love, what you enjoy doing, what feels worthwhile to you. There is nothing more fulfilling that sitting down in the evening and not regretting a single event in the day. Most days aren't like that. So if an opportunity for one of them arises I take it by the horns and ride it to Kakariko! A-and so should you." He finished rather lamely after his sudden outburst.

I pondered his words. On the surface, they were just a rehash of what every therapist in Hyrule told their gullible clients day in day out. 'Go to bed early and have fun in the day!'

But when he had talked to me it had seemed like so much more than that. Like he had been trying to convey some part of himself to me. Perhaps the part I was most jealous of; his ability to find worth and meaning in everything no matter how small or insignificant it may seem to someone like my father.

"And you would suggest?" I responded, taking my eyes off the floor and looking him in the eye.

"W-well…" I could see the confidence he had had earlier fading and hoped he would find his courage again "Well forgive me for saying so but you always seem to be smiling when you're reading or studying something in that workshop you have at the castle. It was like watching a totally different person whenever you worked in there. I remember one time you fell asleep on a huge pile of books on the Sheikah language; you seemed so peaceful and cal-" he stopped suddenly as his face went pale and began an uncoherent babble of noise before spluttering.

"I apologise, Princess, that I was out of line and did not consider your dignity on the matter. I will remove myself immediately."

"Sit down!" I barked as he tried to get to his feet. "So…" I said in a silky tone that I tried to blend with some danger "you, against specific orders not to might I add, followed me around even in my study?"

The only response I got was a small gurgling noise from Links throat as he tried and failed to utter a response.

It truly was unbelievable that my knight could be so cooled and composed when fighting the world's most terrifying beasts but was brought to a complete state of panic when confronted with a violation of rules.

Unable to keep up the charade any longer I laughed and said: "I'm only joking Link it was your job after all and I don't blame you."

He turned his head upwards like a dog seeking reassurance and I continued "You do however raise a good point. If there's one thing I would do forever if I was given the choice it would be to research the world we live in. There is so much ignorance in our society and if I am remembered for anything I would love it to be for removing at least some of it from the world."

I shook my head vigorously before finishing "but with my current situation of being under constant surveillance and the weight of a Kingdom on my shoulders that isn't an option…"

"If you want P-Zelda… I could _omit_ a day of this journey from my official report. Just hypothetically speaking of course; if you wanted to do anything that the King would potentially disapprove of."

"You've got yourself a date!" I proclaimed, beaming from ear to ear. That was before I realised what I had said however and both I and my knight immediately went scarlet and broke the eye contact that seemed to have lasted since we got here.

The embarrassment was so intense I was sure that my face couldn't have been cooled with the strongest heat-resistance elixir so I attempted to drag myself out of this ditch by once again trying to start a less compromising conversation.

"So!" I keenly began, trying to shed all traces of my flustered state from my voice "What did you and Mipha need such privacy to discuss?"

My question did not have the effect I had intended. Instead of throwing Link a lifeline from his sea of dismay I had simply made matters worse. His face now resembled an overgrown radish as his blush increased tenfold.

That pang of annoyance once again struck somewhere in my core and I was instantly much more composed.

"It was nothing really Zelda; just a couple of old friends having a chat about… things." He trailed off now looking sadly up to the moon that was at this point high in the sky overlooking the Domain and our conversation.

I moved to the telescope on the railing and peered more closely at the satellite before re-embarking on the reason I even asked Link out here in the first place.

"It looked like something rather important from where I was stood though, surely it couldn't have just been a catch-up."

"S-she… " he let out a slow breath, "She asked me if once this was all over I would come back here and spend more time with her."

Another blow.

"I was in a difficult position up there. She obviously wanted a yes-no answer which I couldn't provide. The issue isn't that I don't want to see her more often but I know what she wants when she says 'spend time together'. She's mentioned it to me more than once you know."

Links newfound openness was slowing my thought process slightly and I dimwittedly attempted a "what do you mean" sort of look.

"Marriage. Her _hints_ became less and less subtle over the years and I've avoided an open proposal so far but I have a feeling my luck will run out fairly shortly."

"Do you want-"

"Do I want to marry her?" Link stated calmly, too calmly "that's a question that would keep me awake at night if I were to think about it, Princess. And speaking of, it's getting late and if we intend to allow you to have a day off soon we need to rest."

He gave a small smile and started to unpack his sleeping gear out on the balcony and stepped aside from the doorway to allow me to re-enter the now darkened room.

* * *

Hours later it was me, not my appointed knight, lying awake pondering the question that I had asked him.

The fact it would keep him awake sent jolts through me. Link never sat on the fence about anything, he would always follow his instincts into any decision and the fact that this was one choice he had been struggling with for what sounded like years now made me nervous, anxious and… what was that? Jealous?!

I rolled onto my side and groaned into my pillow praying for sleep to take me.

* * *

The following morning was an orchestrated mess of packing and goodbyes.

King Dorephan and Mipha both wished us well and even the young Prince Sidon waddled over to give us a small Hylian Bass he seemed to have caught himself.

"Now now Sidon!" King Dorephan said sternly "What have I told you about Hylian guests hmmm?"

Laughing heartily as I gave one final bow before him I turned and began the long walk back to Hyrule castle and, potentially, a nice long stop somewhere in Hyrule field. The perfect place for what I had planned.

The world I was fortunate enough to be born into contains a wide variety of flora, fauna and wildlife. As can be expected some of this is extremely common and has managed to win the evolutionary battle with its competitors. Others are extremely rare; either due to over-farming, hunting or other natural causes.

"Princess!" Links deep voice snapped me out of my reverie as I felt his hands around my waist and the ground part contact with my feet.

Before I could do more than feel the same heat as last night rise in my cheeks the contact was gone and I was standing back on firm ground again.

Now taking the chance to look at the situation I saw to my right a panting and panicked looking Link and to my left a steep slope leading to a river valley. Putting two and two together I quickly apologised for my lack of concentration and started along the cobbled path once again.

' _But'_ a small voice in my mind started _'If you're slightly more reckless he may have to be closer to you more often.'_

I shut my eyes tight, trying to clear my mind, trying to forget the warm feeling of his strong hands at my hips.

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Two days passed, two days of endless walking and even another instance of shield-surfing which I like to think I improved at since the last disastrous trial.

When we finally crested a hill and saw the luscious green grasses that spanned in all directions and the sight of the great looming castle plastered against the sky I felt relieved. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed the hiking and camping as much as the next person but as I had been out near enough every day for the past few weeks I was looking forward to some real rest. Some time to myself.

I hurried down the incline into the field and pulled out my Sheikah slate. While much of the life here had been documented in books and so forth I wanted it to be my mission to create an album of these real images the slate can provide.

Link was still awkwardly stood somewhere behind me; looking around in mild interest but still seeming somewhat bored. I needed to find him something…

"There's one!" I exclaimed, drawing him into my thoughts "Oh, and another!"

He looked at me with a concerned expression and I reiterated.

"The flowers we have in Hyrule aren't just beautiful… They're also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things." I zoomed slightly on the slate and gasped.

"This one here is called the silent princess. It's a rare, endangered species. Despite our efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here in the wild."

Realising how that must have sounded I flushed and continued on.

"All that we can hope… is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own."

The end of my little speech was flawless. Apart from the falter toward the end as I saw something truly marvellous. My! I hadn't seen one of these since that time Mother had one in a jar.

I gave an audible gasp and sprung forward.

"Is that what I think it is?!" I had never seen one of these alive!

"Look at this!" I shrieked at Link, holding out my hands to show him "I don't believe it, but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances."

I opened my hands to show him the green, bulbous looking creature in my palms and waited for the look of recognition and awe to form on his face. When no such reaction was observed however I brazenly carried on.

"Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here, and with your level of physical fitness" _oh god how did that slip out_ "you'd be a perfect candidate for the study!"

Filled with my newfound certainty in this experiment I thrust my arms out toward my appointed knight and cried "Go on! Taste it!"

Links disgusted reaction was nothing but confusing to me. To be selected as the man to get to ingest a hot-footed frog was beyond an honour. If this worked it could hurry into production the manufacture of various potions and elixirs all designed to boost the average individual's speed, stamina and even strength.

Still pursuing him on my knees the frog gave a final haughty croak and bounded right at Links face.

He yelped extremely loudly and tumbled backwards as I lunged, open-armed, for the escaping sample.

Link fell backwards and I, still airborne, knew what was about to happen and flung out my arms on either side of me not a moment too soon.

Now on my hands and knees, I looked down.

I had landed directly on top of my appointed knight and our now blushing faces were mere inches apart.

* * *

 _ **Wow ok I did not expect this update to take half a year!**_

 _ **I apologise to all my readers because half of the wait has been me being lazy and half has been with my increased workload.**_  
 _ **I'm just heading into my final exams before University so my time will be becoming more and more limited.**_  
 _ **However with this in mind I hope to have at least 1 more chapter out before my exams are upon me but I make no promises because look at this one :D**_

 _ **Thanks again for sticking with me (or not) and I hope you got some enjoyment from this one.**_

 _ **P.S. writing scenes with any sexual tension is hard as balls and those who can do it smoothly are blessed. The rest of us have to spend 20 minutes reading a line over and over and deciding if its below 'vomit' on the cringemeter.**_


	13. UPDATE!

Yo!

Yup its been a fair old while but here i am with a small update!

I am currently away in Canada right now until the 15th of August, ironically my exam results day, so i will be uploading the next chapter within that same week.

I do apologise for these awful long waits but I had a huge exam timetable and I've since been zipping around Europe and now North America on city breaks with barely any time to write.

If i haven't lost you all I hope to see you next chapter!

Peace!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Winds of Change**

Embarrassment was one way to describe the rhythm my traitorous heart was now racing to; however another would be this. _Shock. Blinding, white-hot, shock._

Panic quickly overtook that and before I knew it the emotional motorway, which prior had been my very logical brain, was now strewn with various thoughts and feelings all prying to be in pole position.

Pulling my smoking mind out of that maelstrom of chaos I realised that I and my appointed knight were _still_ in a very compromising position and I once again felt my mental barriers start to melt under the pressure of a newly induced round of awkwardness.

It was Link who, still blushing from ear to ear, eventually broke the bashful silence.

"Um Princess?" he gave a small chuckle "I think the frog has bested us…"

I nodded slowly, unable to break eye contact with him sprawled beneath me.

Little by little thoughts my father would have called "distasteful" started to sneak, one by one, into the mix of panic and embarrassment at the sight. When had I started to think this way? Would I really be comfortable doing th-

"P- ah I mean Z-Zelda?" he said again, his eyes flickering between my own and somewhere off my right shoulder and his face, if possible, heating even more. "As much as I enjo- no I mean… As much as lying down and having a rest is great and all… We are somewhat close to the castle now a-and were someone, anyone really to see… I mean if it would appear…"

Somehow seeing him so shy and awkward, a juxtaposition of his personality around Mipha, brought me back to my senses with a flare of something deep in my chest.

"My my, isn't my knight getting rather bold!" I said with a giggle, sitting up straight so I could get a better view of Link's blushing face.

"I would never dream of such a thing Princess" he said, seemingly trying very hard to pull himself back together. "I was merely worried about you. If your father were to believe-"

"Oh yes yes I know I know. Let us get moving then, the castle can't be more than a day's walk from here."

I reluctantly disentangled myself from Link's lap, instantly feeling colder, and dusted myself down, checking I had not torn any clothing or, Hylia forbid, damaged the Sheikah Slate.

Satisfied that everything was in order and already seeing Link scanning the path ahead for potential threats we once more started our journey back to the castle.

Hyrule was a beautiful land; full of wonder, mystery and breath-taking landscapes and as much as its entirely has arguments to be the most beautiful I have always preferred the vast grasslands of Central Hyrule.

Something about the many blades of velvety grass swaying against the soft wind calmed me and allowed me, if just for a moment, to forget about the future that lay ahead. A dark future indeed. The only light of which was walking beside me; but for how much longer I could not tell.

The legendary hero's path in legend is not a happy tale. It is a story of loss, pain and stolen dreams.

The Hero of the Skies was steeped in myth. Most agree that he was dragged to the then desolate surface world by Hylia herself to defeat Demise once again. Still just a teenager, all sense of youth and morality lost.

The Hero of Time had not only lost his family, his friends and his home but his childhood also. He was rumoured to have turned to madness and entered the Lost Woods, never to be seen again.

The Hero of Twilight had watched the world around him fall to chaos, his childhood friends kidnapped and been trapped by evil magic in the body of the mystical wolf. Only after months of journeying through the wastelands of twilight was Hyrule restored again.

But while the stories of all three figures were well known there was always a glaring omission from their tales. What then? What. Then.

There are many theories of course; some say the hero is reclaimed by Hylia once his mission is accomplished; others disagree and say the hero simply vanishes into the background of history and allows the Kingdom to continue functioning from afar.

I have never known what to believe. In the past I would have been more toward the latter than the former but now that I knew Link I wanted a third option. One that would keep him beside me.

"Link…" I spoke softly with a slight dryness in my throat after a couple of hours in silence. "What are your plans for… for after…?"

I heard a slight sigh from beside me and wondered if this was a topic he wanted to speak about. However my worries were calmed almost immediately once he began to speak in a voice that was more whimsical than saddened.

"I've never really given it too much attention… more worried on making sure there is a… you know… _after_." He tugged slightly at his sleeve before continuing "But I think I'm going to need a break no matter what happens! Chances are even if everything goes smoothly everyone will be tired enough to appear dead for a few days. Yeah… maybe a farm or something. Or a stable! I've always loved horses."

The new-found energy and excitement that had overtaken my knight to the point of giddiness almost broke me. He had no plans to stay with me after our jobs were done.

Who was I kidding? Of course he wouldn't want to stay in a castle or follow protocol anymore. He belonged out here… The Hero of the Wilds they would probably call him. And I? I would return once again to the rigid system of absolute monarchy; where I could no longer just be Zelda, where I would always be 'Princess' or 'Her Royal Highness' or some other made up title that made her sound far more impressive than she felt inside. Inside she wanted to cry.

"Hey so P- Zelda" Link said as I snapped my eyes back over to him "what are your plans for when this is all over? Nice holiday sunbathing in Lurelin perhaps" he gave a small wink "or maybe just a nice long massage, I could go for that!"

"Oh I don't know…" I meekly started "probably just back to the wa-"

"No way! That'd be boring! Why don't we take a proper tour of Hyrule together when it's all over? I know you're the Princess and you know your geography and all that but I bet there are places you haven't been nor dreamed of seeing. In fact I know there is a least one place you haven't been because it took me 4 years and over 3000 attempts to even get to the entrance…" he gave a small shudder "but worry not for I have the route memorised right here" he tapped his head "and it's one of the most beautiful places imaginable and I would love to see it with you!"

"…ah" I was shocked into silence by the sudden outburst of enthusiasm by Link. I had never seen him talk so much and he appeared like a young boy after being told he was allowed sweets! But what really made my heart swell was the idea of seeing Hyrule, really seeing it. And just myself and him! I felt like a lovesick teenager swooning over a first date.

"Y-you promise?" Hylia I sound pathetic. If he had any idea how his words affected me.

"Definitely! As I said it'd be gr-" he quickly shut his mouth and his eyes turned toward the ground. "I apologise Princess I forget my place."

This time it was my turn to let out a sigh. We had come so far but here once more was my knights ingrained loyalty to my father and the one barrier I was trying so hard to break down.

"Link you have earned the right to be an equal to not only the other champions but myself also. So I ask once more please dispense with any thoughts that somehow once this is over that position will have changed. It won't have."

"Zelda as much as I wish to agree with you things will change." He spoke in a voice full of pain and it saddened me just hearing it. "I highly doubt that once you return to your role of Heir Apparent our time together will be severely reduced and perhaps even eliminated. It would not be proper for the Princess and a knight to go… gallivanting off when both our roles will ask us otherwise.

"What if I want to… to go 'gallivanting off' somewhere with you!" I almost shouted, tears starting to form. "What if I actually had some say in my life for once? What if you could get over this inferiority complex and we could actually be friends…"

I couldn't continue. Link too looked slightly punch-drunk; his mouth agape.

It was he however who recovered first.

"Zelda I… I try I… I'm just never sure how to act. One second we're so focused on the mission I barely have time to think and next we're discussing our career plans. I'm worried that if I stray too far one way I'll make you unhappy but too far the other and serious questions would be asked of both of us." He stopped and sighed once again before continuing "If it were up to me I'd- oh shit!"

Startled I looked around trying to find the cause of Link's abrupt use of… well 'exotic' language but barely had time to even feel the water start to hit my body before he had grabbed both our travel packs my hand and started to sprint.

"I hate storms!" he shouted as I laughed while chasing after him.

Around ten minutes later we were both dripping wet and sitting shoulder to shoulder underneath a large, broad oak tree that was shielding us from the bulk of the downpour. We had managed to run fast enough to avoid the lightning strikes and the majority of the water but we were still dripping from head to toe. I gave a slight shiver as a gust of wind blew through the field.

Link immediately jumped to his feet and started pulling various contraptions and pieces of clothing from his bag. He handed me a feathery top and trousers, Rito down by the feel of it, and a bottle of fiery red elixir which I downed immediately.

Once I had slipped into the extra clothing Link sat back down and fidgeted slightly before becoming still once again.

It was at this moment I had one of my more dangerous ideas. He had not put anything extra on and was just as soaked as me. Surely he wouldn't mind- I mean surely… I gulped.

I started to try and shuffle ever so slightly closer to my appointed knight with small stretching motions so as not to alert him to my main goal. However once we were once again sat virtually hip to hip I needed to take a leap of faith; one that I wasn't sure he was ready for.

Who was I kidding one that _**I**_ didn't know if I was ready for.

Dreading what this would do to our relationship, one that was already straining after today, in one quick manoeuvre I pulled my left leg over both of Link's so I was in a straddling position above him and then wrapped my arms around his neck in a close hug.

"Zelda what are yo-" he began before I cut him off.

"Y-you gave me the warm clothing and I-I was concerned you might be c-cold too?" my voice was shaking with nerves and embarrassment. I don't even want to think about the shade of red my face must be because if it was anything close to Link's at this present moment I would have been mortified.

There was around a minute where neither of us moved or even seemed to breathe. Then finally Link gave a small sigh and relaxed; even hugging me back.

I too, feeling slightly less panicked now, untensed my body and let my weight lie on Link as we simply listened to each other's steady breathing and beating hearts.

"Zelda… Zelda… Princess?"

I groaned slightly and opened my eyes. I hadn't slept so well in such a long time… That Rito down was just too go- _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

I forgot. I forgot. I forgot. How, why, how, when, why! I did not just sleep…

My mind still in a frenzy, I looked down at my knight to find him still red looking once again to a point just behind my shoulder.

"You always wonder why I still say 'Princess' but as you can see sometimes it's the only thing that works." He gave a sheepish grin and finally met my eyes. I could get lost in them sometimes, if only he let me. "I'm sure you needed some rest but I need to get some sword practise in before I make camp for tonight; I don't wish to walk any further in this storm."

"Good plan" I signed contentedly "I did not want to do any more running today."

"Uhh Zelda? Would you mind moving so I can get up?"

 _AH_ I panicked again realising I was still laying in his lap. I shot up and started to hurridly busy myself with various mundane tasks like straightening the straps on our travel packs and flattening the many feathers on the Rito down jacket.

Link meanwhile was slowly getting to his feet and stretching, Picking up the Master Sword he slowly began to warm up with some basic foot play and left-right swinging motions. I was always mesmerised watching him work; the subtlety of his actions that somehow conveyed such power combined with the quick-footedness of a dancer.

I sat down once again under the oak and took off the Rito down, laying it under me like a blanket. Staring up into the sky I felt the occasional water droplet land on my face. It was almost refreshing.

"I doubt this will let up anytime soon…" I said to no one in particular as I felt yet more rain land on my skin. I turned to look back at Link and spoke once again.

"Your path seems to mirror your father's. You've dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well. Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfil your goal is really quite admirable." I knew I was just rambling but I needed to say something… anything. Link slowed slightly and tilted his head to show he was listening and I continued. "I see now why you would be the chosen one."

Guilt was starting to eat away at me again. Link was well and truly on the right path to fulfil his destiny but what about me? I didn't even know if I was making any progress whatsoever…

"What if…" I began in a shaky voice "One day… You realised that you just weren't meant to be a fighter? Yet the only thing people ever said… was that you were born into a family of the royal guard and so no matter what you thought you had to become a knight."

Link had turned around at this point; a look of sadness on his face.

"If that was the only thing that you were ever told… I wonder then… would you have chosen a different path?"

I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks as I finished this. All I wanted was a different path, a path that would not put me on a train straight for Calamity, a path that-

But I never got to finish that thought as I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and his smell once again invaded my nostrils.

"I don't know." He whispered softly. "I don't know because I was never given a choice. We are much the same you and I Princess. You yearn for a life of wonders and discovery, I for a relaxed ranch life." He shifted slightly as to allow my head to fall onto his chest, tears now staining his tunic. "If I can let you in on a little secret it's that I have no idea what I'm doing. I train in swordplay and archery but when it comes down to it who can say if the Calamity will test any of those skills? So I don't know Zelda. I stumble from day to day just trying my best to make sure you see the next dawn and if I'm honest I don't think I've been doing a good job of that either."

"W-what do you mean?" I looked up again at his words, confused as to what he meant. "I'm still here a-aren't I? You saved me from those Yiga."

"True" he sighed "but protecting your wellbeing goes further than your physical state Princess. I'd say I failed in half of my job around now."

Still staring up at him in the semi-darkness I felt the last remanence of resistance break as I accepted what had come to pass.

I had fallen in love with my appointed knight.

What a childish story. How had it come to this? These kinds of fairy tales are nothing more and yet somehow he had, without even trying broken down my heart.

Now came the hard part. The acceptance that even if in some blue moon Link felt an inkling of what I did… we would never be permitted to follow this through. 'For the sake of the Kingdom' my father would bleat. I didn't want to care. I wanted to tell him there and then, I wanted to make him feel some part of the warmth he had brought into my life, the warmth that no one else's arms could provide.

"W-what do you mean you failed half your job?" I stammered still trying to stall for time.

"You're unhappy Zelda… and it destroys me…" he hugged me slightly tighter and said "You feel the weight of the Kingdom on your shoulders but you forget you have five others to help share that burden. One of which is right beside you."

We stayed like this for what felt like an eternity until I finally made a decision.

"Thank you Link… I really needed that" and I gave him a small peck on the cheek before hurriedly pulling away from his embrace and dragging the cooking gear from the packs. I glanced back toward Link and almost burst into laughter.

His face was the dictionary definition of shock and disbelief.

"Oh come on 'chosen one' never been kissed thank you by a fair maiden before?" I teased lightly.

"Uhhh… I'll s-start dinner shall I."

He seemed to be in some kind of trance for the rest of the evening. Almost as though he was pondering a weighty decision.


End file.
